Crónicas de un San Valentín
by Victorique
Summary: San Valentín, ese día en que el amor, la pasión, los chocolates y los regalos son idolatrados, esperados por muchos y odiados por la otra parte de la población. ¿Un día comercial? Eso es decisión de cada uno y desde que aspecto se aborde el día. Realizaremos un pequeño recorrido en el día de cualquier mamifero promedio, con sus tragedias, cosas felices y una que otra sorpresa.
1. Especial San Valentin 1

— Pero Vic no es San Valentin :v  
— ¡Si yo quiero es Navidad y punto final! :c

Muy bien, después de esa pelea mental conmigo misma ahora les doy la bienvenida a mi... *redoble de tambores* ¡Especial de San Valentin! ¡Atrazado! ¡2.0! ¡HD! ¡4K! Ok, demasiada locura. Les pasare a explicar como subire el especial, porque no crean que solo es eso, en teoria son 5 mini capitulo, los cuales subire cada dos días, osea al proximo es el... Domingo.

Y creo que eso es todo lo que tengo por decir, disfruten y ya no los interrumpo más :3

* * *

 _San Valentín, ese día en que el amor, la pasión, los chocolates y los regalos son idolatrados, esperados por muchos y odiados por la otra parte de la población. ¿Un día comercial? Eso es decisión de cada uno y desde que aspecto se aborde el día._

 _Una mañana como cualquier otra, martes, era el día en que caía aquella fecha "especial", él sol se alzaba sobre el horizonte reflejando sus rayos de sol en el cielo nocturno, el cual era teñido por diversas tonalidades de naranja._

De entre todos los lugares donde algún rayo de sol pudo haber entrado escogió un lugar en específico, una van que se encontraba estacionada en un callejón sin salida. Él ser que descansaba en aquel lugar refunfuño molesto, levantándose de un colchón que se encontraba en la parte trasera, junto a un par de almohadas y una cobija. Eso sin mencionar las botellas vacías de cerveza y un bate de béisbol.

Lo más rápido que pudo coloco unos pedazos de cartón que acostumbraba poner en los cristales de la puerta trasera cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, cosa que dormir por el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible, lo había hecho algo muy importante.

Lanzo su pequeño cuerpo contra el mullido colchón, tomando por costumbre su cobija hasta conseguir cubrir toda su cara con ella. El sueño no tardó en hacer su aparición, ocasionando que se volviera a quedar dormido, descansando en la comodidad de su cama.

Un par de horas pasaron, todo había sido paz y tranquilidad, al menos hasta que un celular había sonado de forma escandalosa. Alguien pego un salto dentro de la van y no era precisamente de felicidad.

— ¡Ya, ya desperté! —se escuchó gritar de manera ronca antes de que se detuviera la música por el contacto de una pata sobre un teléfono celular.

De entre la comodidad de las sábanas salió un pequeño zorro fennec quien tallaba sus ojos con las patas. Miro la hora en su teléfono, si su vista no fallaba eran cerca de las 9 AM. No acostumbraba levantarse tan temprano, pero la fecha lo ameritaba.

Sin más contratiempos se pasó hacía el asiento delantero, encendió el motor y fue hasta donde iría a ganarse un par de billetes el día de hoy.

El 14 de febrero no era su fecha favorita en lo absoluto, pero siempre la veía como una muy buena forma de timar a los enamorados con regalos a precios exagerados y que para él no habían significado ningún esfuerzo.

Su primera parada fue en el parque más grande de Zootopia, al ser algo temprano no había más que algunos deportistas. Aquél lugar era bastante famoso por sus jardines repletos de flores de todo tipo, las cuales iban cambiando conforme a la estación del año e incluso lo que muchos no sabían era que tenía un enorme invernadero donde se cultivan las flores para la siguiente estación antes de tiempo. Pero eso el pequeño zorro lo sabía, su plan estaba muy bien estructurado pues meses antes de la fecha había entrado a trabajar por unos días como jardinero, por un momento pensó quedarse en el puesto, pero no era lo suyo estar bajo órdenes y horarios de trabajo, eso sin incluir que el pago no era precisamente una gloria.

Con paso tranquilo se dirigió a uno de los jardines, para especificar la zona donde se encontraban plantados tulipanes de diversos colores. Salto la valla y con el debido cuidado de no ser descubierto comenzó a arrancar las flores.

Lo hacía de forma en que no se notara que faltaban flores en la zona. Una vez tenía entre sus patas cerca de 30 flores logro escabullirse de nuevo hasta su vehículo dejándolas en la parte trasera.

Repitió cerca de 6 veces el mismo patrón, pero en zonas distintas. Había estudiado muy bien la posición de cada guardia y sus puntos ciegos.

Tenía en su poder tulipanes, rosas, claveles, crocus, no me olvides y casa blanca. Flores coloridas y perfectas para la ocasión.

De nuevo condujo su van hasta la zona más congestionada en esta fecha, uno de los centros comerciales más grandes de la ciudad. Armo varios ramos de flores bastante coloridos y otras las dejo sueltas por quien quisiera solamente una o dos. Hizo un letrero en una hoja de papel que decía "Ramos de flores a 30$" la letra parecía de niño pequeño, pero era bastante comprensible, realizo otro letrero más donde especificaba el precio de una sola flor.

En total había hecho 28 ramos de flores, cada uno con 6 flores, todos intentaban tener armados diferentes así que algunas veces tenían una misma flor repetida y otra no era incluida. Mientras que había dejado sueltas 12 flores.

Era hora de comenzar su lindo negoció. Bajo una pequeña mesa portátil, así como todas las flores y letreros. Pero allí no terminaba su plan, con rapidez se colocó su tierno disfraz de elefante y un chupón rojo, odiaba vestir así, pero los beneficios se multiplicaban al momento en que los clientes lo veían de forma tierna. Se colocó en el cuello un enorme cartel, casi de su tamaño que decía _"Ayude a los huérfanos"_

Vamos que era un experto en saber cómo engañar, no solo su mejor amigo era él inteligente.

El comercio tardo un poco en producir su primera ganancia, pero con forme las horas pasaban, más parejas rondaban el lugar, así como los pobres desesperados que habían olvidado que día era y corrían despavoridos buscando un buen regalo cuando ya habían saqueado las tiendas el día anterior.

Muchos fueron cayendo con el engaño de que iba hacía los niños huérfanos e incluso terminaban dando un poco más de lo establecido.

 _"¡Vaya ganancia estoy teniendo el día de hoy!"_ Pensó el pequeño zorro una vez que casi había venido toda su mercancía e incluso deseaba haber sido más precavido y haber robado más flores.

No tardó mucho en que todo fuera vendido, así que con rapidez guardo sus cosas y se dispuso a contar el dinero que había obtenido en la comodidad de su hogar, si de aquella forma se podía llamar a su van. Su celular sonó y contestó sin vacilar al ver el número de teléfono.

— ¿Y esa novedad de llamas? ¿La conejita ya te corto? —pregunto de forma burlona mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Desde que su amigo se había vuelto policía pocas veces podían revivir sus días de fiesta e incluso verse.

— Sabes que no, soy demasiado irresistible para ella. Solo que Zanahorias se está probando ropa desde hace dos horas y buscaba con quien hablar un rato —hecho una buena carcajada, para él llevar a una hembra a comprar ropa era casi como una tortura eterna— Por cierto… —la voz de su amigo se notó más sería— ¿Cómo estás llevando el día? —para muchos hubiera parecido rara su pregunta, pero, para Finnick tenía demasiado sentido.

— Como todos los años… —la voz del pequeño zorro se sintió más triste que en alguna otra ocasión, incluso sus largas orejas habían bajado, no era un recuerdo que le gustara tener presenté en su vida, pero, ese día en específico era como una apuñalada para él y su amigo lo sabía bien. Años atrás, cuando Nick aún era un zorro cualquiera, pasaban ese día haciendo bromas a todo mundo, los timaban o incluso había ocasiones en que salían a divertirse y ver a las chicas en los bares que frecuentaban.

Aquello nunca termino de llenar al fennec pero siempre lo vio como una opción viable para olvidar lo sucedido.

— Si me logro quitar a Judy de encima te invito unas copas más tarde —mintió él zorro. Pero ambos sabían que era imposible que la coneja fuera a dejarlo libre en aquel día _"especial"_.

— Ya dijiste, nos vemos Nick —la llamada terminó y en un intento de olvida lo sucedido comenzó a contar su dinero.

Su mente solo se concentró en contar cada uno de los billetes. En total había ganado 895$ y había gastado cerca de 20$ en el papel para los ramos.

Se retiró su disfraz y encendió el motor de su auto. No tardó mucho en detenerse frente a una florería, por extrañó que sonara el dinero que había ganado vendiendo flores lo gasto comprando un ramo de diez rosas blancas. No gasto todo su dinero en ello, pues su compra había salido a 50$.

Con ramo entre las patas salió dirigiéndose de nuevo a su auto, esta vez conduciendo a un lugar de un contraste muy diferente, había ido a un centro de adopción o también llamado orfanato.

Sin decir absolutamente nada entregó 600 dólares en un sobre que ponía _"donación"_ , las recepcionistas del lugar se sorprendieron e incluso intentaron detener a Finnick para agradecerle como se debía, pero, una vez había entregado el dinero solo avanzo con rapidez hacia la salida.

Su siguiente parada fue un restaurante donde compró algo de comida para llevar y un par de cervezas. Una vez volvió al auto se colocó sus gafas de sol, pero de forma extraña esta vez no había encendido su música.

El recorrido del zorro siguió su curso hasta llegar a un lugar completamente diferente a los cuales había visitado aquel día… Un cementerio, el lugar en si estaba solo y se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad que de cierta forma era intimidante e incluso frustrante. Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde así que el sol ya no era impedimento o molestia.

El aire hondeaba suavemente haciendo que el césped y las hojas de los arbustos, así como de los árboles se contoneaban con suavidad con forme el flujo del aire lo indicaba.

El pequeño zorro bajo con las cosas que había comprado hasta llegar a una tumba específica, lugar en donde se sentó en el césped y se quedó observando aquella lápida. Un suspiro se escapó de su boca y quito sus lentes con lentitud. Sus ojos se veían serenos, no tristes, pero tampoco felices, solo, tal vez un poco vacíos.

— Perdón por no haber venido hasta ahora —sonrió, dejando el ramo en un florero que tenía la lápida— Feliz día… —susurro observando a su alrededor. Era la primera vez en tal vez 4 años que venía a visitarla, pero para él aún era difícil enfrentar su historia y más que nada, el cómo había terminado.

Ahora, volvamos un poco atrás en el tiempo…


	2. Especial San Valentin 2

Antes de comenzar~

 **Rene18:** _Finnick es un astuto malvado con un corazón adorable, hay que admitirlo y creo que lo de astuto viene un poco por parte de ambos, son mentes maquiavelicas que conseguiran lo que quieren, aunque creo que Finnick es más listo o sino Nick nunca hubiera soltado tanto la sopa con sus ganacias diarias xD :3 Nick... uff... ya veremos que pasa con ese zorro torpe ;) Y sobre la identidad de la tumba... -inserte risaita malvada- no se :3_

 **Alex Land:** _¡_ _Wooo el señor de la maldad lo aprobo! Ok no :3_

 **Makarov Fox:** _Finnick es malo con corazón de pollo, bueno no precisamente tanto pero algo y si pobre Nick D:_

 **Gaby Whitlock:** _¡Me alegra muchisimo que te gustara! ¡Yey! Y Finnick es un amor, o no se yo lo adoro xD_ **  
**

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Y con ustedes... -redoble de tambores- ¡La continuación!

PD: Proximo capitulo el Miercoles ;)

* * *

Y si, volvemos al inicio de aquel día… San Valentín, ese día en que el amor, la pasión, los chocolates y los regalos son idolatrados, esperados por muchos y odiados por la otra parte de la población. ¿Un día comercial? Eso es decisión de cada uno y desde que aspecto se aborde el día.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, martes, era el día en que caía aquella fecha _"especial"_ , él sol se alzaba sobre el horizonte reflejando sus rayos de sol en el cielo nocturno, el cual era teñido por diversas tonalidades de naranja.

De entre todos los lugares donde algún rayo de sol pudo haber entrado escogió un lugar en específico, un más o menos elegante departamento en la ciudad. Aquel lugar tenía una habitación, baño, sala, comedor y cocina. Todo era lo suficientemente espacioso para que un mamífero grande pudiera vivir en comodidad, el típico departamento de soltero.

Si nos fijábamos en la cama, en el baño o en cualquier otra habitación del lugar, nos daríamos cuenta de que quien vivía allí ya había salido directo a su trabajo o al menos aquello daban a entender los platos y sartenes sucios en el fregadero. En el reloj marcaban las 6 de la mañana.

Quien viviera en el departamento, desde hace un rato debió haber partido a trabajar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Tan solo era un día normal, para él no había nada especial. ¿O sí?

¿Dónde podríamos encontrarlo? La respuesta era fácil y sencilla, si se viajaba un poco por entre la ciudad recorriendo sus calles, algo, tal vez el destino, nos conduciría hasta el recinto uno del distrito policial de Zootopia. Y justo al entrar, lo encontrarías bailoteando de un lado a otro mientras ordenaba con felicidad su escritorio, no podría haber un recepcionista más simpático que él. De entre todos los oficiales e incluso que él jefe, él buen Benjamin Garraza era el primero en entrar a trabajar y el penúltimo en irse.

No era extraño, pues todos sabían que adoraba ir día a día a la comisaria para pasar más tiempo con sus compañeros de trabajos. En toda la fuerza era imposible conocer a alguien a quien aquel chita no agradara. Aunque en algunas ocasiones cansara de tanto hablar de Gazelle todos terminaban teniendo un día mejor por su causa.

— Buenos días Garraza —saludo el jefe rutinariamente una vez que se encontró frente al escritorio de su empleado.

— ¡Buenos días jefe! —él enorme animal había dado un pequeño salto emocionado y en su rostro esperaba que su jefe le dijera algo más, pero ese algo más jamás llego, ya que en el momento en que termino su saludo comenzó a marcharse hacía su oficina.

— Por cierto —un pequeño brillo y sonrisa de emoción surgió en los ojos de Ben, una vez que noto que el jefe se había detenido— Cuando llegue Hopps le dices que necesito los archivos del contrabando de armas —la ilusión que guardaba en su interior se hizo pedacitos entristeciéndolo un poco.

— Si jefe… —respondió mirando hacia la puerta de al frente como si no pasara nada.

Uno a uno todos iban llegando a la comisaria cada uno saludaba al simpático recepcionista, pero había algo que sentía que le faltara, siempre que alguien nuevo aparecía frente a él esperaba un par de palabras, no era mucho, pero si era algo que estaba deseoso por escuchar. Pero no. Nadie lo recordaba.

La mayor parte del día se lo había pasado recostado sobre su escritorio mirando a todo el mundo pasar y seguir con sus rutinas diaria. Aunque por afuera de las puertas de cristal era posible ver a las parejas felices con coloridos globos, regalos o flores.

Así fue su estado de ánimo, al menos hasta que todos comenzaron a marcas sus horas de salida y comenzaron a irse, aunque no recordaba a nadie saliendo por la puerta pues su bajo estado de ánimo lo había hecho quedarse por un momento dormido en el trabajo e incluso que haya dejado sin comer las donas que había comprado en su hora de comida ¿Eso era posible? ¡Nunca le había pasado aquello!

Sintió que algo agitaba su cuerpo, despertándolo asustado.

— Garraza, ven a la sala de juntas… —si sus orejas no se equivocaban quien había hablado era nada más que su jefe y aunque nunca lo habían regañado, temía que lo terminaran castigando por dormir en horarios de trabajo.

Con temor se levantó y comenzó a seguir a su jefe, con las orejas caídas. Él iba muchos pasos atrás así que pudo ver como entraba Bogo a la sala y la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Apenas su pata toco la puerta trago saliva e intento convencerse de que todo iba a estar bien.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, intento ver algo, pero le era imposible, su visión nocturna era completamente un fiasco.

Después de algunos segundos de fallidos intentos por ver a su alrededor y olvidando que era más fácil si encendía la luz, alguien encendió el interruptor de la electricidad logrando iluminar todo el lugar. Por un momento el brillo en sus ojos molesto, teniendo que entrecerrarlos un poco.

— ¡Sorpresa! —fue el grito que automáticamente se escuchó cuando las luces se encendieron, el guepardo se sorprendió al ver a la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo de pie frente a él con sombreros de fiesta y alrededor suyo toda la sala estaba decorada… Decorada para una fiesta de cumpleaños.

En efecto, era su cumpleaños, era lo que había estado deseando que le dijeran desde que el día había comenzado, pero de eso a una sorpresa, era demasiada diferencia.

No fue algo demasiado grande, ni tampoco muy duradero, pues como la fecha lo requería los oficiales que tenían pareja debieron marcharse con rapidez. Pero la sensación de felicidad que había sentido no tenía comparación.

¡Y la comida! Había sido una verdadera delicia que por nada del mundo se había arrepentido de comer al menos 3 platos, por no decir más para no hacer quedar como un glotón al lindo guepardo.

— Por cierto —cierta coneja se acercó al rechoncho animal con algo entre las patas— Me pidieron que te diera esto, aunque me dijo que no te dijera quien era —sonrió cómplice extendiendo ante él una tarjeta para San Valentín. Él tomo aquella tarjeta sorprendido, pues era lo que menos se esperaba ese día.

Uno a uno se fueron yendo los oficiales hasta que él igual acabo volviendo a casa con total tranquilidad, pero no sin antes pasar a un parque de la ciudad a sentarse y contemplar un poco todo. Bastante curioso pudo ver como la zona de las flores estaba rodeada por cinta amarilla. ¿Alguien había robado flores? Prefirió omitir sus ganas de curiosear y saco de su bolsillo la carta que la oficial Hopps se había entregado, leyendo por completo cada cosa de su contenido.

Algo llamado felicidad lleno su ser, aun si no sabía de quien venía la carta, su corazón salto de felicidad al leer las cosas que allí ponían. De lo único que sabía era que trabajaba en la comisaría y era una chica.

Vaya sorpresas le había deparado el día… Pero el contenido de aquella carta seria un misterio, o tal vez no...


	3. Especial San Valentin 3

Hola a todos, aqui yo de nuevo, algo tarde porque ya no es miercoles, pero... Digamos que hoy salia tarde de la universidad, me quede dormida cuando llege y por no mencionar que estuve haciendome menza por buen rato xD

 **Gaby Whitlock:** Es que Garraza es un amor y que mejor día para que sea su cumpleaños x3 La carta~ jujuju pronto~ Tal vez ;)

 **Rene18:** Jajajaja yo dije que iban a ser capitulos tranquilos, así que lo siento por lo corto, si no me equivoco todos van a tener la misma duración xDD

Por cierto, Nick... pronto sabrán que le paso, más bien aqui sabrán porque no había ido -w- , sobre lo que Garraza... tal vez pronto sepan lo que decia aquello ;)

 **MakarovFox:** un dato curioso, investige sobre la especie de garraza y resulta que su vision nocturna es bastante mala para ser un felino ;)

¡Me alegra mucho que les este gustando, es un enorme honor!

 **Proximo capitulo:** _Lunes_ (esta vez lo recorrere unos días porque aun no termino el proximo capitulo y entrare en examenes la prox semana, así que escribire todo lo que pueda para solo subirlos en mi semana ocupada, espero no les moleste x3)

* * *

San Valentín, ese día en que el amor, la pasión, los chocolates y los regalos…

— ¡Bla bla bla! Ya aburriste a todos con la misma introducción de siempre, seguro leyeron eso en el primer capitulo y se fueron para no volver, así que, ahora solo comienza la historia —interrumpió Nick en medio de la narración como si fuera mi jefe o tuviera una clase de poder supremo para meterse en las cosas que se supone que no deberia. Pero está bien, empecemos.

Era una mañana bastante tranquila, cierto zorro había optado por pedir el día libre con toda tranquilidad, pero quien no había aceptado aquello e incluso lo había reprochado por faltar había sido su pequeña y tierna novia, quien por nada del mundo había recurrido a aquello y había ido a trabajar como todos los días. Lo bueno que aún no vivían juntos o si no lo hubiera obligado a al menos levantarse temprano ese día.

Para él era un día en donde tendría que hacer demasiadas cosas como para preocuparse por su empleó, por mal que sonara aquello. Eso y que, siendo honestos, ¿A quién le gustaba ir a trabajar?

Apenas despertó, cerca de las 8 de la mañana, se levantó de la cama, arreglo su pelaje y vistió sus casuales ropas de siempre con una corbata floja. Cepillo sus dientes, desayuno algo rápido y se marchó de su departamento dejando platos sucios y cama destendida a su paso. Cuando volviera arreglaria todo.

En las calles se respiraba el mismo ambiente que siempre, con mamiferos de un lado a otro yendo a trabajar y algunos otros como variante de la fecha que se celebraba cargaban regalos o paseaban con globos de helio en forma de corazón o con algún mensaje cursi.

La primera parada que haría en su viaje sería una joyería que tiempo atrás su pareja y él habían ayudado a malograr un intento de robo. Apenas el dueño del lugar vio entrar al zorro por la puerta se puso de pie detrás del mostrador y sonrió con amabilidad, sabiendo a la perfección lo que su cliente venía a buscar. No era el único cliente en la joyería, a su derecha el zorro pudo ver como una liebre en traje elegante veía indeciso los objetos del mostrador.

"¿Quién anda de traje tan temprano?" Pregunto Nick en su mente, olvidando claramente que había animales en donde sus puestos de trabajo requerían esa vestimenta. Así como el debía usar su uniforme.

Con tranquilidad el zorro se acercó hasta el encargado de la tienda, saludándolo con toda tranquilidad, como si fuera un viejo amigo de toda la vida, recargo su hombro sobre el mostrador y espero que aquel cerdo sacara las cosas que había ido a recoger.

Sin mucho contra tiempo ante él tenía un collar de oro puesto en una pequeña caja de cartón dorada, el pago era innecesario de hacer, pues ya tenía unos días de haber sido completamente pagado, aquello le había salido a un mes sin sueldo y comiendo lo que le alcanzaba con lo poco que había sobrado. Él zorro se había quedado un momento revisando que el broche sirviera correctamente, mientras que el dueño del lugar respondía unas cuantas preguntas que cierta liebre tenía.

— Disculpe —con toda seguridad él otro cliente que se encontraba llamo la atención de Nick, provocando que este volteara a verlo— Va a sonar un poco rara la pregunta, pero… Es la primera vez que hago esto y estoy demasiado indeciso, el caso es… —metiendo las patas en los bolsillos escucho con atención lo que tenía que preguntar la liebre— ¿Usted que le regalaría a una zorra ártica? —en efecto, la pregunta había sido bastante rara, aunque mirándolo desde el hecho de que él se encontraba en una relación con una coneja, no tenía por qué cuestionar.

— ¿Una zorra ártica? —repitió colocando una pata en su hocico bastante pensativo, en ningún momento había puesto cara de que le molestara dicha pregunta, pues, al menos en esa fecha de desesperación era buena idea ayudar a alguien confundido— Podrías comprarle algo que combinen con el color de sus ojos ¿De qué color son? —se acercó al mostrador donde estaba la liebre y miro las cosas entre las que se estaba decidiendo.

— Azules… —no lo hacía notar demasiado, pero estaba nervioso.

— ¿Algo que le guste? —continúo cuestionando Nick mientras descartaba las opciones que tenía.

— Los autos… Los postres… —se quedó pensando por algunos segundos más mientras el zorro pensaba en que hubiera sido mejor idea que la llevara a comer y solo comer, porque el carro le saldría demasiado caro, vamos que si su sueldo le permitía regalar un deportivo ¡Vamos que incluso fingiría ser la chica que le interesa para obtenerlo! Lástima que Judy jamás fuera a regalarle algo así... Ella no comprendía las maravillas de tener un auto costoso cuando hasta el vehículo más anticuado era útil para desplazarse— Las mariposas —recordó el pequeño mamífero emocionado. Si el zorro supiera leer mentes estaría seguro que aquella liebre no tenía idea de que cosas con exactitud le gustaban a la zorra.

— Bien ya tienes el color y la forma, ahora es tu trabajo decidir si quieres regalarle collar, pulsera, anillo o aretes, después de eso será mucho más fácil que te inclines por alguna cosa —sonrió, tampoco iba a decirle exactamente qué cosa darle a la novia de un tipo que apenas se había topado hace 5 minutos.

Sin mucho rodeo tomo lo que había comprado, deseo suerte a la liebre y se despidió de ambos con total tranquilidad. En su siguiente parada se dirigió a una florería, donde pidió dos ramos uno el cual se llevaría en ese mismo instante y otro por el cual volvería más tarde, a uno de ellos debían poner entre las flores lo que había comprado en la joyería y el otro sería sencillo. Nada fuera del otro mundo.

Una vez comprada la mercancía no tardo demasiado en llegar a una pequeña casa, donde toco el timbre y fue recibido con toda la alegría del mundo, así como con un fuerte abrazo.

Se trataba de la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo y a quien le debía la vida entera.

Entrego las flores y paso al lugar donde había vivido por muchos años.

— Pensé que estarías trabajando —preguntó la zorra sonriente mientras colocaba las flores en la mesa y andaba hasta la cocina para sacar un florero y colocarle agua.

— Pedí el día libre, así podia venir a visitarte —comento él tomando asiento en el sofá.

— Me extraña que Judy te haya dejado tomarte el día libre —rio colocando el florero en la mesa y sacando las flores del papel en que estaban enrolladas. Algo cayó al piso llamando la atención de ambos— ¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? —la madre de Nick se agacho tomando entre sus patas una pequeña cajita.

"¡Rayos! ¿Eso no es…?" se cuestionó nervioso el zorro en su mente mientras que su madre abría el objeto que tenía entre sus patas y observaba con inmensa alegría el pequeño y hermoso regalo.

— ¡Esta hermoso! —sonrió y se acercó hasta su hijo para abrazarlo. Nunca se hubiera esperado que él le regalara algo así.

— Me alegra que te gustara madre —sonrió no del todo falso, pues la cara de felicidad que tenía no la hubiera cambiado por nada. Aun si eso significara que había perdido el regalo que con tanto trabajo había conseguido para su novia.

Ahora tendría que pensar en que rayos regalarle cuando la viera por la tarde, porque dudaba que las flores fueran lo suficiente para aquella coneja. Más cuando había comprado un ramo más pequeño para ella…

"Judy me va a matar si no le regalo algo mejor…" Pensó recordando que ella había estado planeando desde días atrás una sorpresa para él, aunque se suponía que él no lo sabía, pero era imposible cuando aquella pequeña come zanahorias era tan fácil de leer. Tal vez podría comenzar a cavar su tumba o tal vez no…


	4. Especial San Valentin 4

¡Buenas noches! Hora de celebrar que acabe examenes x3

Perdón por tardar tuve examenes y... días de flojera no lo voy a negar pero hoy me sentía animada y prometi a alguien sacar el capitulo hoy :3

Primero que nada quiero aclarar algo en este capitulo sale un personaje que no es de mi creación sino de **Borba** un artista de la comunidad inglesa, el me autorizo usar su personaje de **Dotty** en el fanfic, se que no leera esto pero muchas gracias, estaba casi saltando de felicidad cuando me autorizo x3

 _Ahora agradecimientos hacía ustedes:_

 **Rene18:** Me encantan tus comentarios por si no lo sabías, siempre me matan de risa y me encanta saber que cosas te gustaron del capitulo y bueno este capitulo te lo dedico, porque me esforze bastante a pesar de tener un día un poco malo y bueno me ayudo a sentirme mejor, tambien gracias por el beta read ese si no tengo idea de como agradecertelo pero gracias xD

 **Gaby Whitlock:** ¡Lo siento por tardar! D: Me alegra mucho que te haya causado risa el capitulo anterior, realmente espero que este te guste tanto como los otros y quieras o no el cap tambien va para que ti has tenido la paciencia de esperar e igual por haber estado en los demás capitulos leyendo :3

* * *

Como todos saben (después de 3 capítulos) hoy era el día de San Valentín, pero en esta ocasión no le haría tener un buen día a cierto personaje, y no, no lo decía por algo como una dulce venganza contra quien me había interrumpido un capítulo atrás.

La mañana aun no llegaba, el sol ni siquiera había comenzado a salir y si viéramos la hora en un reloj marcaría claramente las 4:30 de la mañana… ¿Quién se levantaría a esa hora? ¡Era obvio! ¿No? Cierta conejita se encontraba de un lado a otro preparando las cosas que llevaría a la comisaría, con enorme apuro comenzó a meter todo en una enorme mochila, para entonces salir corriendo no sin antes tomar sus llaves y cerrar la puerta con las mismas.

Debía apurarse para dejar las cosas en la oficina de su jefe antes de que llegara cierto recepcionista regordete que cumplía años, en la mochila tenía lo más básico para armar una fiesta, platos desechables de tamaño medio, tenedores y cucharas, todos de exactamente el mismo tamaño para no gastar tanto entre los diferentes diseños para cada especie. También incluía un gorrito de fiesta exclusivamente para Garraza, unas serpentinas, velitas de cumpleaños y por supuesto, un pequeño regalo que su novio y ella habían estado buscando como locos, no era nada demasiado grande, pero sabía que le gustaría a su amigo.

Llegó antes que todos, pudiendo entrar simplemente porque Bogo le había prestado sus llaves y le había indicado estrictamente que después de dejar las cosas saliera de su oficina, dejara abierta la cerradura y saliera de la comisaría cerrando la puerta principal, pues sabía que Garraza se percataría de aquello y pensaría que el jefe ya había llegado e iría a saludarlo.

La coneja realizo cada una de las acciones que se le indicaron, para de forma casi inmediata ir a la cafetería en la que todas las mañana acostumbraba desayunar con su compañero, compañero que hoy había decidido tomar un descanso y no ir a trabajar, por un momento miro algo decepcionada la mesa en la que se encontraba, para después ver el asiento frente a ella y extrañar las bromas absurdas que el zorro siempre le decía, miro su celular esperando algún mensaje de su parte pero era demasiado temprano para que el zorro se encontrará despierto. Suspiro. Tomo la carta y pidió una macedonia de frutas, un jugo de Zanahorias y dos Waffles.

Después de desayunar el horario laboral se encontraba cerca, Judy sabía perfectamente que Bogo jamás la dejaría salir a la acción sin Nick.

— ¡Hopps! ¡Wi…! —él búfalo se dio cuenta del error que cometería, llevándolo a aclarar su garganta— ¡Hopps! Parquímetros hasta el mediodía, en cuanto regreses te reportas conmigo. —la coneja afirmo algo confundida, hacia buen tiempo que no había estado en parquímetros— Por cierto, si llegas a tener una persecución… Pide apoyo primero —agrego frotándose las cienes, si no lo decía de forma franca ella simplemente saldría sin medir sus acciones.

— ¡Si jefe! —a voz firme respondió la mamífera saliendo de la habitación mientras que Bogo continuaba dando indicaciones a sus demás oficiales, salió con dirección de los casilleros para tomar su chaleco de payaso, las llaves de la mini patrulla, así como aquel aparato para imprimir las multas.

En su camino de salida pudo observar como cierto guepardo veía con mirada triste hacía el horizonte y suspiraba de poco en poco, la coneja no procedió a decir nada, solo paso por un lado y continuo con su misión diaria, que, aunque no tenía una meta de multas por hacer ya que estaba segura que Bogo solo lo había hecho para entretenerla y no arruinar la sorpresa que dentro de poco se llevaría a cabo, aun así ella daría su mejor esfuerzo para volver con tantas multas les fuese conejamente posible, antes del mediodía.

Con notable velocidad comenzó a repartir multas de una en una, muchos de los ciudadanos de Zootopia estaba mal acostumbrados a no respetar los tiempos en los parquímetros, así que era bastante fácil conseguir una muy buena cantidad de multas antes de las 12.

— Vaya… —susurró la coneja al acercarse a un automóvil azul eléctrico bastante moderno, no sabía qué modelo era, pero el hecho de estar estacionado en una rampa para silla de ruedas significaba un grave delito… Bueno, tampoco se trataba de un asesinato, pero las leyes de transito eran bastante serias.

La cosa en teoría era bastante sencilla, anotaría la matricula en su aparato y automáticamente lanzaría una multa según el código de la infracción que se había realizado, nada demasiado complicado si tenías bien estudiadas las leyes y aquella coneja se aseguraba de estudiarlas todos los días. Sin mucho rodeo se detuvo frente a la placa, se paró de forma en que doblaba una de sus rodillas es la otra quedaba totalmente extendida y comenzó con total tranquilidad a colocar el número de la placa.

— ¡Espere! ¡Espere! —grito alguien corriendo mientras se acercaba a la coneja, no tardó mucho en que el mamífero se acercara a ella.

— Lo siento señor, pero son las reglas —expreso con firmeza la coneja sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a ver de quien se trataba y continuar tecleando. Él multado intento continuar una discusión, pero al ver que la coneja lo ignoraba con una tranquilidad abismal opto por simplemente rendirse y esperar paciente— Aquí tiene… Por cierto, el sistema me indica que tiene otra multa sin pagar caducada, así que tengo que proceder a confiscar su vehículo —informo con seriedad la coneja volteando a ver al susodicho y entregarle su multa, se trataba de una liebre.

— ¡Lo siento, mañana pagaré las multas, pero hoy necesito de verdad llegar a mi trabajo! —como pudo tomo la infracción, ya que entre sus patas traía un enorme ramo de flores, la coneja sintió un poco de remordimiento, pero ante la ley no podía verse flexible. Observo su reloj de mano que con anterioridad su amado zorro le había obsequiado.

— Le doy hasta medio día para pagar las infracciones y le devolveré su vehículo —expreso con voz firme y sería, apenas eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana y al ser la fecha que era nadie perdería el tiempo en el departamento vehicular. La liebre suspiro, pero sin más rodeos acepto las condiciones que la coneja estipulaba.

La pequeña coloco un cepo de tránsito en una de las ruedas.

— Estaré por esta zona hasta medio día, si llega poco después búsqueme en la comisaría —finalizo su trato marchándose con increíble tranquilidad a seguir colocando multas, había sido un poco cruel pero justa y así aquella liebre podría tener en el futuro más cuidado con esas cosas.

Cerca de dos horas habían pasado cuando algo curiosa la coneja se perdió por algunos instantes mirando su teléfono celular, él no la había llamado o mensajeado, cosa que no era lo que se esperaba, que ella recordara no habían tenido problemas el día anterior, al menos no, si no contaba el hecho de haberlo regañado por pedir libre el día cuando sabía perfectamente que era el cumpleaños a Garraza.

Luego de un suspiró volvió a guardar el celular en uno de sus bolsillos, no podía darse el lujo de entristecerse en medio de su horario laboral y aunque hizo lo posible por no desanimarse, se pudo notar como había reducido la velocidad en que generaba y colocaba las multas.

El medio día llego, pero quien no se había presentado era aquella liebre a quien había multado horas atrás, pero no le preocupó, tan solo continuó su caminó hacía la comisaría y se reportó tal y como debía en la oficina de su jefe.

— Hopps necesito que cubras a los oficiales que se ausentaran para arreglar todo lo del cumpleaños de Garraza —agregó con seriedad el enorme búfalo mientras se aseguraba de que el teléfono de su oficina no estuviera conectado al de su rechoncho recepcionista. La coneja acepto, los puestos no eran de mucho movimiento, tan solo responder a los números de emergencia y desplegar los equipos correspondientes a cada zona, cosa fácil… Sí, pero lo que la coneja no contaba era que los cuatro encargados del área fueran a ayudar.

— ¿Buenas tardes? ¡Si en un momento envió una unidad! ¿El distrito sur? ¡Espere en un momento! ¡Patrulla 32, Tundratown, les mandaré la dirección a su GPS! ¡Lo siento, dígame su emergencia! ¡Le repito por 3ra vez que no poder abrir una lata de conservas no es una emergencia! —hablaba con velocidad la coneja con varios teléfonos a su lado y anotando en una libreta todo lo que le daban para no confundirse, su letra parecía de doctor, pero le era lo suficiente para comprenderlo y dar aviso a las patrullas.

Se tumbó hacía atrás de la silla una vez que las llamadas pararon, habían informado un par de robos, algunas peleas repentinas entre chicas por algún chico, otras por descubrimientos de engaños, todo era en cierta forma un caos, pero no tan caótico como ella se había sentido minutos atrás, aunque de cierta cómica forma la señora mayor llamando para abrir su lata le pareció tan gracioso y tierno que al final había pedido el favor a una unidad de ir.

— ¡Pss! ¡Hopps! —susurro una ocelote desde el marco de la puerta llamando la atención de la coneja quien sin contratiempo se acercó a ella— El jefe me dijo que dirigieras las llamadas al recinto 2 y que nos quiere a todos en la sala de juntas —la coneja afirmo en silencio mientras escuchaba los susurros de su compañera, Garraza estaba cerca de la zona y era mejor no hablar demasiado alto.

La chica era bastante linda había que admitirlo, su cuerpo era esbelto y sus ojos eran de un tenue color azul, mientras que su pelaje era bastante corto, salpicado por pequeños manchones oscuros sobre un fondo amarillo rojizo. Su papel dentro de la comisaría era como trabajadora social así que acostumbraba ir vestida con ropa cómoda, pero sin perder elegancia, el día hoy se había decidido por unos vaqueros negro, una blusa azul rey en conjunto con unos aretes plateados bastante simples.

Con velocidad y sigilo majestuoso caminaron hasta la sala, esta misma adornada de forma simple pero bonita, estaba confiaba de que a Garraza le gustaría.

El jefe no tardo demasiado en llegar y avisar que iría por el guepardo.

— E-este Hopps… —llamo nerviosa la atención de la pequeña conejita la misma ocelote, apartándola un poco del montón de mamíferos.

— ¿Qué sucede Dotty? —preguntó Judy bastante curiosa y preocupada al ver a la depredadora casi temblando de los nervios, cosa poco frecuente en ella pues las veces que habían entablado conversación alguna ella se había mostrado bastante simpática y animada.

— Creí que podría, pero no… —susurro temerosa, sosteniendo entre sus patas lo que parecía una carta ya algo arrugada. Judy prefirió no decir nada y guardar el debido silencio esperando a que ella tuviera el valor de decirlo— Quería darle esto a Ben… Pero, no creo que pueda… —su voz tembló un par de veces y con algo de tristeza observo lo que tenía entre las patas.

— Si quieres puedo dársela yo… —susurró la coneja sonriente, nunca se negaría a apoyar a alguien y menos en ese tipo de cosas referentes al amor, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Apenas escucho la proposición de la coneja volteo a verla con un poco de incredulidad y felicidad.

— ¿En serio? —sonrió y por poco gritaba aquellas dos palabras, con toda tranquilidad Judy había asentido con la cabeza siendo atacada por sorpresa por un abrazo de parte de la chica, quien si hubiera podido habría saltado de felicidad.

Bogo entro, alarmando a todos y quien estaba a cargo del interruptor de luz lo apago.

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritaron en conjunto todos segundos después de que un confundido guepardo entrara por la puerta y buscara con la mirada al jefe. En su mirada se podía ver felicidad.

La fiesta había avanzado hasta tal punto en que la coneja había encontrado el momento para entregar la carta y ver como la creadora de la misma se sonrojaba notoriamente al momento en que Garraza la tomaba entre sus patas, Judy ya le había dado su regalo así que el acto como tal le pareció algo confuso al felino.

Hubo un agradecimiento por parte de Dotty quien gritando de alegría abrazaba a Judy y la levantaba hasta su altura. Al menos así continuo hasta que el celular de la coneja sonó, se trataba de un mensaje de su amado zorro quien de mala manera se había desaparecido la mitad del día, pero que se encontraba esperándola afuera de la comisaria.

— Hola Tesoro —sonrió el bastante coqueto y simpático mientras se acercaba y besaba en la mejilla a la mamífera.

— Hasta que te apareces zorro tonto —susurro volteándolo a ver mientras hacía un pequeño puchero de molestia.

— Lo siento, pasaron demasiadas cosas… —rio nervioso rascando un poco el pelaje de su cabeza, era imposible que pudiera contarle lo que había pasado más cuando sabía que se burlaría de él por al menos 6 años.

— Ya veo… —ladeo un poco la cabeza curiosa por lo que podría haberle sucedido, pero opto por no sacarle demasiados rodeos— ¡Por cierto! —ferviente de felicidad busco en sus bolsillos hasta tener entre sus patas una pequeña bolsita transparente celofán que en su interior tenía varios papelitos de colores recortados en tiras— ¡Feliz San Valentín! —sonrió ella con ternura entregándole el regalo a su novio quien sin pensarlo comenzó a abrirlo apenas lo tuvo entre sus garras, hurgo entre los papelitos topándose al fin con lo que parecía un reloj, pero no uno cualquiera, sino que se trataba de un ZWatch, un reloj que el zorro había estado deseando comprar desde que se enteró que saldría, él pobre se quedó en blanco una vez recordó que no tenía regalo alguno para su novia… Tendría que pensar que hacer, cosa difícil porque su regalo no se comparaba con lo que podría darle de forma improvisada, se maldijo al recordar su fatídico error, estaba condenado.

La coneja espero bamboleándose de un lado a otro con las patas entre cruzadas y una sonrisa tenue en sus labios, realmente esperaba un regalo bastante ansiosa, regalo que no aparecía.

— Nick… No me digas que lo olvidaste… —susurro ella fastidiada mirando con seriedad al nombrado, quien por escasos segundos se pudo ver temblando de "felicidad"

— ¡N-no lo olvide! ¡Pero te tengo algo mejor que un regalo! —al diablo todo, tendría que gastar su tanda de ahorros de emergencia porque esto era una emergencia— ¡Te llevare a todos los lugares que tú quieras y te comprare lo que tú desees! —estaba cavando su tumba, pero de alguna forma lo que había dicho había convencido a Judy, no del todo porque pensaba tomar represalias al haberse dado cuenta del olvido de su pareja.

La coneja hizo que la llevara a un centro comercial, no iría a su departamento a cambiarse, lo haría esperar mientras buscaba algo para la ocasión, sabía cómo torturar al zorro sin la necesidad de regañarlo. Cerca de 3 horas estuvo la coneja cambiándose entre un atuendo y otro, probándose accesorios, mirando bolsos, revisando perfumes, en fin… Un sinfín de cosas, todas aquellas que a los hombres desagradan y aburren, pero vamos, que era bastante divertido ver como el zorro se derretía de aburrimiento en una silla mirando como la coneja iba de un lado a otro y le dejaba prenda sobre prenda, incluso pudo verlo en cierto momento hablando con quien apostaría era Finnick por lo poco que escucho de la conversación.

La compra había terminado siendo simplemente un vestido negro de tela lisa con un recubrimiento de encaje de flores del mismo color, las mangas y toda la parte media superior se encontraba simplemente cubierta por el encaje, además de un collar y una pulsera plateados de un estilo simple pero bastante elegante para que hicieran juego con el vestido. Opto obviamente por llevárselo puesto y guardo su uniforme del ZPD en la bolsa donde iría el vestido.

Lo segundo que le pidió a Nick fue salir a comer, algo bastante normal claro está, aunque con el pequeño detalle de que había pedido ir a comer a unos de los restaurantes más caros de toda Zootopia y por si aún alguien no comprendía eso significa que sería imposible entrar a comer porque había en ocasiones hasta esperas de un año para hacer reservaciones. Sin exagerar había una fila de 20 parejas esperando para ver si una mesa era desocupada por arte de magia… Esperaron 40 minutos.

— Ya me aburrí, vámonos —dijo la coneja con arrogancia mientras tomaba la bolsa que cargaba con su uniforme y dejaba a su pareja mirándola incrédulo por el comportamiento que tenía.

Era su venganza después de todo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Judy? —corrió hasta ella enfadado y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de todos la tomo del brazo y la hizo voltear a verlo.

— ¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¡Eres tú el que se olvidó de San Valentín! —grito ella zafándose del agarre del zorro y comenzando a caminar más rápido.

— No lo olvide, solo… —susurro mirando como esta se alejaba y sin quedarse lamentando volvió a correr hasta quedar frente a ella— Judy, Judy —la llamaba intentando que esta detuviera su paso y dejara de esquivarlo cuando se encontraba frente a ella.

— ¡Ya Nick, basta! —gritó deteniéndose frente a él— ¡Estuve todo el año pasado juntando para tú regalo para que tu simplemente lo olvidaras y creyeras que cualquier cosa al azar me alegraría! Digo… No necesitabas gastar en mí, pero al menos un pedazo de papel diciendo algo bonito o decirme algo bonito tu hubiera servido… —lo que había comenzado como un regaño por parte de la coneja se convirtió en lágrimas, su voz temblaba y se reusaba a verlo.

— Lo siento Judy… —con lastima se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas para abrazarla, su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció en cuanto sintió tu contacto— No lo olvide… Por eso había pedido el día libre hoy —comenzó a explicar nervioso y con tristeza— Te había comprado un collar… Collar que por despiste mío acabe regalándole a mi madre y no pude decirle que no era de ella al ver su cara de felicidad… Luego intenté buscar algo bonito para ti, pero nada me gustaba y cuando me di cuenta era hora de venir a recogerte así que ni siquiera pude pasar a recoger el ramo de flores que había pedido para ti… —la coneja se apartó un poco de él, mirando atentamente sus ojos, no mentía y se veía bastante apenado por no haberle dado el día que ella deseaba, sonrió sutilmente provocándole una pequeña sonrisa también al zorro, por escasos minutos se perdieron en sus miradas observando a máximo detalle cada gesto en sus rostros. La coneja acerco su hocico al del zorro besándolo tiernamente.

— Zorro tonto… —susurro una vez rompieron el beso, pero manteniendo sus frentes juntas.

— Lo se… —rio él mirándola, no podía dejar de perderse en sus ojos que tanto lo hipnotizaban.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer una hamburguesa? —pregunto repentinamente la coneja rompiendo el ambiente romántico que se había creado y haciendo reír al zorro.

— ¿Vegetariana? —pregunto sonriente.

— ¡Obvio! Vamos… —sin previo aviso estiro la pata de Nick haciendo por un mínimo momento que el mismo casi tropezara con sus propias patas, una vez que se encontró a un lado de ella y con el equilibrio recuperado levanto un poco su brazo de forma en que la coneja comprendiera lo que buscaba hacer, dando esta una vuelta mientras continuaban caminando hasta su destino.


	5. Especial San Valentin 5

_¡Y llegamos a la recta semi-final!_

Es la primera vez que escribo de algunos personaje que pudieron leer en el fanfic, pero vamos que fue super emocionante para mi así como tuve que pensar para que los mismos no quedaran con personalidades diferentes, fue bastante divertido. Como extra, el proximo capitulo sera algo... **"Especial"** No entra con los demás (así que este vendría siendo el ultimo), pero prometo que es muy bueno x3 ¿La pareja? ¡Quien sabe! :)

En fin. Espero que les guste mucho el capitulo y espero leer sus opiniones y reacciones si es que desean compartirlas conmigo x3

Pss Pss **Rene** , gracias por el review, siempre me matan de risa, porque son ese tipo de reacciones las que quiero lograr, aqui tienes la conti tan esperada~

 _¡Comenzamos!_

* * *

San Valentín, el día del amor y desesperación por parte de los ingenuos que no compraron el regalo a tiempo, tan solo otro día más en la vida de la ajetreada ciudad, no era de extrañarse que este capítulo comenzaría bastante tranquilo y…

— ¡LeBlanc! —¿Apacible? Oh… Vaya— ¡¿Ya contacto con él agente Savage?! —grito alguien de identidad desconocida desde dentro de una oficina posicionada en lo más alto de los edificios Hiperion en Plaza Sahara.

— A-aun no le he llamado, arreglaba el informe que la central pidió sobre Tricolore —una zorra ártica bastante elegante de ojos azules quien vestía un pantalón de vestir negro, blusa blanca y lentes de armazón delgado respondió con cierto nerviosismo mientras presionaba una tecla en su teléfono de escritorio, su superior a veces resultaba bastante intimidante y por alguna razón el día de hoy se encontraba el doble de tenebroso.

— ¡En cuanto termines, subes el informe a la red y llamas a Savage! —la joven con tranquilidad aparente simplemente pudo responder con firmeza un "si" antes de cortar la llamada y dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, por una escasa cantidad de segundos se quedó observando hacía la ventana que daba al exterior del edificio, observando con detenimiento como la ciudad se extendía a lo lejos, dejo escapar un fugas suspiro, incorporando su cuerpo a una posición más erguida, paso ambas patas sobre su cabeza haciendo sus orejas hacía atrás por un momento hasta bajar a su cuello.

Acomodo sus lentes y volvió a su trabajo redactando los hechos de un caso que no hace mucho acababa de ocurrir, estaba ansiosa por terminar para que por fin su compañero y ella obtuvieran las vacaciones que tanto se merecían, simplemente faltaba ella de terminar su versión de los hechos y le resultaba bastante poco emocionante de hacer. Tenía muy poco tiempo trabajando para la supuesta ZIA, una organización secreta del gobierno, que de secreta solamente tenía su ubicación exacta y las operaciones que maneja día con día, pero de estas dos cosas rondaban muchas teorías sobre donde se encontraba la organización central y diversos casos en donde se involucraba.

La joven zorra, rondando cerca de los 22 años continuó su poco entretenido teclear mientras meneaba lentamente su cola de un lado a otro y tarareaba la tonada de una canción que había escuchado en su caminó al trabajo, no tenía idea de dónde venía, pero le era imposible sacarse el suave ritmo que las notas musicales habían provocado en su cabeza.

La puerta de su oficina sonó interrumpiendo las actividades que realizaba en conjunto, no hablo, simplemente espero a que volvieran a tocar, para confirmar que no habían sido ilusiones suyas.

— ¿Skye? Cariño soy yo, Emilio —apenas una voz masculina hablo la zorra reacciono con velocidad y se escondió debajo de su escritorio, en bastante buen momento, pues justo acababa por posicionarse debajo del mueble cuando un zorro entro cómodamente por la puerta con un ramo exageradamente grande de flores— Oh… Vaya, no te encuentras aquí —menciono tranquilo caminando hasta el escritorio y dejando las flores sobre el— Y yo que pensaba que hoy podría poseerla —bufo con egocentrismo mientras sacudía su traje elaborado con los mejores diseñadores extranjeros y sacaba un bolígrafo brillante hecho de oro, el cual usaría para dejar una nota llena de muchas falsedades románticas. Se encontraba a punto de salir cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con una foto, foto en la que la zorra y una liebre se encontraban recibiendo unas medallas bastante sonrientes, con notable frialdad el zorro tomo el retrató para estrellarlo con el piso y salir tan tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Skye había dado un pequeño salto en el momento que escucho el cristal rompiéndose contra el piso y si no fuera por la paciencia que tenía hubiera ido a gritarle un par de palabras poco decentes al zorro.

Suspiro una vez que salió de su escondite para caminar hasta donde se encontraba su marco de fotos roto, con el máximo cuidado posible saco fotografía, deseando de corazón que esta no se hubiera estropeado.

— ¡Ay! —se quejó gritando en un hilito muy suave de voz, apenas perceptible para el oído más potente, de una de sus almohadillas había comenzado a brotar un poco de sangre, no había tenido el suficiente cuidado como para no lastimarse, pero había logrado sacar la fotografía con éxito. Tomó el ramo de flores, así como la nota y sin el más mínimo sentido de duda o compasión tiro las cosas a su bote de basura, no necesitaba absurdos regalos, menos cuando esos presentes venían de un ser tan arrogante y envidioso que solo pensaba en tenerla durante las noches en su cama y comprar su cariño con cosas caras.

Volvió hasta su escritorio y aun de pie, presiono el número 5 en su teléfono intercomunicador para redirigir su llamada al servicio de limpieza.

— ¿Susan? Soy Skye. ¿Podrías venir a mi oficina? —aunque sonara bastante raro, el servicio de limpieza de las oficinas desconocía por completo lo que se realizaba y había ocasiones en que los agentes fingían verdaderas juntas de negocios.

La joven zorra volvió a su actividad anterior, esperando que la limpieza no tardara demasiado. No le quedaba mucho para terminar su expediente y por seguridad lo había guardado al rededor de cuatro veces, no le gustaba rememorar el momento en que por un despiste suyo habia perdido el expediente más largo que había hecho en su vida o al menos hecho hasta ese momento de su carrera.

— ¡Listo! —suspiro al teclear sus últimas palabras y guardar de forma casi automática su escrito. Su puerta sono.

— Señorita LeBlanc —esta vez la voz fuera de la oficina era femenina, bastante suave y gentil, pero con un pequeño toque que madurez.

— Adelante —musito con seriedad de zorra acomodándose en su asiento mientras veía como una hurona entraba con escoba y recogedor entre sus patas, su pelaje era de un leve café claro, bastante tenue, color acompañado por el tono avellana de sus ojos, vestía al igual que la zorra un pantalón de vestir, así como una blusa blanca, solo que esta tenía alguna que otra mancha de tierra— ¿De nuevo el jefe te puso a cuidar su huerto? —cuestiono con una pequeña risita la zorra.

— Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta su huerto —respondió esbozando una leve sonrisa hacia Skye.

— Pues yo creo que le gustas más tú —la zorra perdiendo el formalismo que tenían atrás, sonrió a su compañera de forma picara y giño uno de sus ojos. La reacción por parte de la hurona no se pudo hacer esperar, es más, sus orejas y cola se habían congelado en el momento en que escucho las cosas que la joven decía.

— P-por favor, como si un alto mando de la ZIA pudiera fijarse en la chica de limpieza. ¿Qué no ya está muy usado eso? —levanto una ceja, mientras que intentaba que su propio nerviosismo no la traicionara.

— Lo dice quien lo rescató sin querer en una operación contra una banda criminal y acabó siendo una agente encubierta —sonrió, mientras que se volvía a reacomodar en su silla y cruzaba sus brazos, observando de forma divertida a quien tenía frente suyo— Y por si fuera poco son de la misma especie…—susurro para finalizar sonriendo con bastante burla y feliz por ver el resultado de las insinuaciones que de vez en cuando le lanzaba a su compañera.

— ¡Oh por favor! ¿Y qué me dices de tú relación con Jack? —sonrió la hurona, feliz por devolverle el "golpe" a su amiga, quien en el momento en que escucho el nombre de su compañero bajo las orejas y movió con suavidad su cola, parecía cachorro regañado.

— Es diferente… —susurro haciendo un pequeño puchero y esquivando hacer contacto con los ojos de Susan— Además Ja… —aclaro su garganta— Él agente Savage y yo solo mantenemos una relación de compañeros —como pudo recupero la postura tan sería y respetable que siempre procuraba tener.

— La razón por la que aún no son nada es que ustedes dos son demasiado lentos, tienen dos años trabajando juntos y hasta un ciego notaría que sienten cierta atracción —menciono mirando fijamente a la zorra, elevando una de sus cejas.

— Una cosa es que… —Skye suspiro recargando su codo sobre el escritorio y apoyando su cabeza sobre su palma— Que a mí me atraiga, y otra es que él se fije en mi… —susurro tomando con su otra pata el mouse de su computadora para comenzar a enviar el archivo en el que estaba trabajando con anterioridad— Tú bien sabes que él solo vive para su trabajo —acabo por decir tomando una gran bocanada de aire para en el momento expulsarlo con velocidad.

— Pues deberías aprovechar que es San Valentín —recomendó distraída mientras que sus ojos viajaron curiosos por la habitación hasta toparse con un enorme ramo de flores sobresaliendo del bote de basura, la hurona no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes— ¿Emilio te volvió a casi lamerte los pies? —pregunto cambiando por completo el tema de conversación.

— Sabes que no voy a usar la excusa de San Valentín y si… ¡Arg! ¡Ese tipo no entiende un no por respuesta! —gruño por un momento y rodo los ojos mirando la notificación que llegaba a su computadora por subir su escrito a la red del gobierno— Puedes creer que tuve que esconderme debajo del escritorio para que no saliera con sus intentos por conquistarme y como no me vio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo rompió mi marco de fotos… —frunció el ceño al recordar las cosas que había hecho aquel zorro, más que nada por haber dañado su fotografía favorita, por no decir la única que tenía de Jack y ella, su compañero era un poco reservado en ciertas cosas e incluso el único momento en que podía hablar con él era en horarios de trabajo, nunca habían salido y de nuevo si lo hacían se trataba porque involucraba alguna misión.

— Vaya patán, no sé cómo has pasado tanto tiempo aguantando, yo ya lo hubiera hecho puré de zorro —molesta soltó escoba y trapeador e hizo un puño con su pata, para después golpearlo contra su palma.

— Solo estoy esperando a que baje la guardia y deje de actuar como algo que no es —aunque prefería no tener problemas con uno de sus compañeros el hecho de tener que aguantar sus coqueteos y conductas absurdas la cansaba.

— Pues cuando lo hagas prométeme contarme todo con lujo de detalles —sonrió tomando sus cosas hasta acercarse al montón de cristales rotos— Pero bueno, mucho bla bla bla, ahora quiero que mientras yo ordeno tu linda oficina, tú muevas esas patatitas y compres algo lindo para regalarle a tú amada liebre —sonrió guiñándole un ojo a su amiga y comenzó a barrer en la zona donde habían caído los cristales, el sonido de pequeños trozos de cristal resonaba en los oídos de ambas mamíferas.

— Esta bien… —susurro rendida, levantándose de su asiento y tomando simplemente su bolso, ya no iba a protestar por las cosas que decía Susan. No creía en que solo por ser San Valentín las proposiciones románticas fueran a ser un éxito, pero lo intentaría, aunque el miedo de no ser del agrado de la liebre la consumía, de romper la relación de compañeros que guardaban, pero como decía su amiga, si no se lo decía ahora jamás podría hacerlo y tendría que vivir con ese remordimiento.

Despidiéndose tranquila salió de la oficina, no sin antes recibir palabras de apoyo por parte de su compañera.

Saco su celular y colgó su bolso negro en su hombro. Con duda busco el número telefónico de alguien y en cuanto escucho que el mismo vibraba los nervios la invadieron, quería colgar, pero se vería demasiado estúpido.

 _"¿S-Skye? ¿Ocurre algo?"_ Titubeo el joven detrás de la línea, su voz sonaba nerviosa y algo agitada como si se encontrara corriendo.

La mente de la zorra se quedó en blanco en cuanto escucho a su enamorado decir su nombre y no era porque nunca la llamara así, sino porque había titubeado su nombre como si estuviera nervioso. Aclaro su voz.

— Hola Jack, el jefe me pregunto por ti, creo que quería saber si ibas a llegar pronto a la oficina —fingió su voz a una más firme y segura, era la forma en que siempre se expresaba con él, aunque tuviera dudas o nervios.

 _"Oh rayos…"_ Escucho un susurro perfectamente audible.

 _"Dile que tuve un problema con su automóvil, estoy en el departamento vehicular"_ Fue raro de escuchar por parte de la zorra. ¿Desde cuándo el jefe prestaba su auto? Y más aún. ¿Por qué estaba en el departamento vehicular?

— ¡Si claro, yo le digo! —respondió con firmeza como si se tratará de una información de vida o muerte, había ocasiones en que la zorra se tomaba las cosas muy en serio. Recibió un agradecimiento y por un instante estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada cuando recordó la verdadera razón por la cual había llamado— ¡Jack! —llamo la atención de su compañero detrás de la línea, quien se sorprendió al escuchar que la conversación aun no terminaba— Y-yo… Quería… Amm… Quería pre-preguntarte si… Si… Si tú deseas pasear un rato conmigo y… Por la noche ir a cenar algo… —era imposible, le era imposible el simple hecho de pensar lo que se encontraba proponiéndole a su compañero y se sentía aún más mal por no haber podido mantener su actitud tranquila.

 _"¿S-salir? Ah… Si, si cla-claro. ¿Te llamo cuando termine?"_ Skye sonrió levemente con alegría y nerviosismo, se sintió como una adolescente teniendo su primer amor.

— ¡Claro! Nos vemos más tarde entonces —se despidió escuchando como Jack igual se despedía y terminaba la llamada.

Si no fuera porque se encontraba en la oficina hubiera gritado y rodado por su cama emocionada o incluso pegar pequeños saltitos.

Con rapidez aviso a su jefe la situación que la liebre tenía, así como el hecho de que había terminado su informe, para marcharse camino a casa, saco las llaves de su automóvil, uno bastante simple para su gusto, pero era lo que se permitía pagar mirando la categoría de su departamento, del cual se debería decir que no era nada modesto, sino completamente lo contrario, era bastante elegante y costoso.

Una vez llego a su departamento el nivel de nerviosismo aumento.

— Tengo que bañarme… —susurro tomando de su habitación una toalla, así como ropa interior, se acercó a su baño y abrió la llave del agua caliente, adoraba ducharse con agua caliente, aunque fuera raro al recordar que ella es una zorra ártica y debería soportar más los climas helados.

Una vez salió comenzó su búsqueda por elegir que atuendo vestiría aquel día. La ropa comenzó a salir volando hacia afuera del ropero, vestidos, blusas, pantalones, faldas, pijamas… ¿Quién usaría eso último para ir de cita?

— ¡No tengo nada que ponerme! —se quejó la zorra volteando a ver hacia atrás, percatándose del desastre y de la montaña de ropa que tenía en el piso— Bueno… Retiro lo dicho, más bien sería no sé qué ponerme… —observo por segunda vez todo lo que tenía, usando su ropa interior como única prenda por el momento.

Tenía el conocimiento de que su compañero siempre iba de traje, aunque fuera medio raro, no había ni una sola vez que lo viera con alguna otra cosa, mientras que ella cuando debían hacer misiones encubiertos usaba toda la variación de ropa posible, él ya la había visto usando cada atuendo, lo que le quitaba lo emocionante.

— Aparte no tengo idea de a donde iré con él… —suspiro desanimada, era tan difícil, le gustaba demasiado esa liebre, pero no tenía idea de que cosas le gustaban a él— ¡Ahh! ¿Por qué eres tan poco expresivo? —grito jalando un poco sus orejas y tumbándose en la cama— Ojalá supiera leerte la mente… —susurro con tristeza acurrucándose— Jack… —con un pesado suspiro observo su celular y cerro sus ojos por un momento.

Mientras que en el otro extremo de la ciudad se encontraba cierta liebre esperando con impaciencia en la fila, todo con tal de pagar la multa que acababan de ponerle y la que su jefe no había venido a pagar en su tiempo, creyó que sería rápido, nunca se había visto en la necesidad de ir al departamento vehicular, pues la licencia de conducir se la había entregado la ZIA sin necesidad de tomar un examen y hacer todo el infinito tramite en las oficinas.

No había mucha gente en el lugar, unos 10 mamíferos en la fila, pero el hecho de que solo hubiera dos ventanillas abiertas y todos fueran perezosos hacía que ese tiempo de espera pareciera eterno, no faltaba demasiado para su turno, simplemente pasaba una cebra, un elefante y una jirafa para que él siguiera.

Observo su reloj tal vez por cuarta vez, su jefe lo mataría, pero en si había sido su culpa por no pagar su infracción cuando debía, si tan solo no hubiera aceptado el día anterior llevarle un ramo de flores para la chica que le gustaba y que nadie sospechara, en este momento estaría peleando con su subconsciente intentando decirle ciertas palabras a cierta zorra, pero no, se encontraba haciendo un fila que tal vez sería interminable y acabaría entregándole el regalo a su amada cerca de medio año después.

Una hora… Dos horas… Tres horas… Volvió a ver su reloj, dándose cuenta de que eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, su teléfono vibró, se trataba de un mensaje por parte de su jefe, aunque se trataba de un mensaje era obvio que estaba molesto, lo necesitaba en la oficina en menos de una hora ¡Genial! Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, eso significaba que la fila de 4 horas que había hecho resulto inútil.

— Disculpe —hablo Jack a la leona que tenía detrás suyo— ¿Me podría hacer un favor? —vamos que no repetiría de nuevo una fila puede que el doble de larga para pagar una multa. La leona acepto escuchar su petición— La mujer a la que amo se ira de Zootopia para siempre y jamás podré volver a verla, necesito llegar antes de que su tren parta y ella se case con el mamífero equivocado… —relato fingiendo tristeza, sus orejas bajaron y veía con suplica a la leona que tenía frente suyo— ¿Podría ayudarme pagando la multa mientras yo voy a su búsqueda? —no era que le gustara mentir, pero de una forma u otra debía lograr su cometido y la alegría que sintió cuando la mamífera había aceptado fue tremenda, tanto que le había dado un poco de dinero extra para que se lo quedara ella y había tomado una flor del ramo que era para su jefe para igual regalársela.

Era hora de correr camino a la oficina.

— Espero llegar… —susurro mientras empujaba la puerta del departamento vehicular y salir corriendo a toda prisa a la parada del subterráneo más cercana.

Lo que Jack nunca recordó era que se encontraba en horarios de mucha congestión, mamíferos a montón entrando y saliendo del metro, casi un suicidio si tenías pensado entrar con un ramo de flores.

Espero el siguiente, no se arriesgaría a ser puré de liebre con esencia de rosas, pero aun así el tránsito de mamíferos no disminuía, había quedado justo donde la puerta de abriría y una vez freno el vagón se preparó para entrar lo más rápido que pudiera sin ser aplastado en el intento. Intento fallido, pues intentando no morir un par de flores habían sido sacrificadas y sus pétalos habían caído. Pero había entrado en el vagón, un par de pétalos caídos era lo de menos.

Su bajada se encontraba a 6 estaciones, las cuales pasaron con rapidez. El verdadero problema fue cuando recordó lo complicado que sería bajar, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta una estación antes que la suya, siendo incómodamente aplastado por el trasero de un elefante que había decidido agacharse a levantar una moneda que se le había caído.

Poco más y la pobrecilla liebre perdía el oxígeno por completo, así como las flores que seguían estropeándose.

Una vez bajo pudo observar como desde otro vagón bajaban a dos chicas a la fuerza, una era una coneja mientras que la otra era una lince, más no se detuvo a pensar en los problemas de otros, él tenía los suyos.

Corrió con toda la rapidez que sus patas le permitían, esquivo un par de animales, intento no ser pisado o pisar a otros, le quedaban cerca de 20 minutos para llegar, así que una vez entro en el ascensor del edificio volvió a recuperar el aliento.

Lo había logrado. ¿No? Su vista que momento atrás había estado fija en el contador de los pisos del elevador se enfocó en las antes hermosas flores que había comprado. Una que otra flor aún se encontraba con vida, pero las demás eran un completo desastre.

El elevador llego al piso que él había indicado y temeroso comenzó a andar hacía la oficina principal, lo mataría, en su largo camino lo vio, un ramo de flores enorme tirado en la basura, como ya era algo tarde el servicio de limpieza comenzaba a sacar la basura de todas las oficinas y juntaban los botes para simplemente echarlo todo junto en una bolsa.

¡Vaya grandiosa idea se le había pasado por la cabeza!

Simplemente intercambiaría un par de flores y su jefe no terminaría ahorcándolo.

Vaya mala suerte había tenido quien había regalado ese enorme ramo, pero era lo de menos, había sido su salvación.

Toco la enorme puerta de caoba que se encontraba frente a él.

— Pase —fue lo único que escucho antes de abrir la puerta y toparse con su jefe leyendo algo de papelería.

— Lamento la tardanza —susurro el conejo temeroso adentrándose en la exageradamente elegante oficina, no sin antes cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Su jefe lo miro con detenimiento, no veía nada que fuera motivo de regaño, al menos no sin contar lo mucho que había tardado. Pero en si también había sido su culpa.

— Pensé que nunca llegarías —suspiro con tranquilidad dejando los papeles encima del escritorio y levantándose a dar encuentro frente a frente con la liebre.

— Aquí tiene jefe —con seriedad y nerviosismo visible entrego el ramo de flores al hurón, se trataba de un sable negro con ojos color verde, quien andaba vestido de forma bastante elegante utilizando un esmoquin negro con un pañuelo rojo en el bolsillo del saco.

— Gracias Savage, perdona por los problemas que te cause —se disculpó con amabilidad, ya no tenía sentido regañarlo.

— De nada jefe, ahora si me disculpa debo llamar a alguien —sonrió un poco la liebre e intento no mostrar nerviosismo al mencionar que llamaría a alguien.

— Suerte con LeBlanc, yo tomare cartas en el asunto con Susan… Espero y no termine pateado por ella —rio, en un intento frustrado por disminuir sus nervios, aunque era obvio que ambos morían por los mismos.

— Descuide, no creo que lo rechace… Por mi parte… —suspiro metiendo su pata en su bolsillo derecho donde se encontraba una pequeña caja de regalo— Espero que salga bien todo, ahora con su permiso, me retiro —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca, una sonrisa que expresaba nervios y temor, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. Una vez salió llamo al teléfono de la zorra.

 _"Deje su mensaje después del tono"_ escucho por cuarta vez después de llamar a su enamorada, no respondía. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? Suspiro y agito con fuerza su cabeza de un lado a otro, seguro había otro motivo.

Iría a buscarla a su departamento, si recordaba bien una vez habían pasado la noche observando a través de cámaras a una banda criminal.

El trayecto no era largo, más aún porque había decidido ir corriendo hasta allí, tardaría talvez unos 15 minutos en llegar.

Toco la puerta un par de veces… No había respuesta, marco a su número de celular… Tampoco había respuesta, por último, opto por buscar el número de su departamento… El teléfono se escuchaba desde el exterior, más era el único ruido perceptible.

Un recuerdo llego a su mente:

 _"¿Guardas una llave de repuesto en la maceta?"_

 _"Solo cuando voy a trabajar a la oficina, muchas veces olvido mis llaves, pero vamos que está muy bien escondida"_

¿Sería buena idea entrar? No, no, seguiría intentando que ella respondiera… Aunque habría cierta probabilidad de que no estuviera en casa.

Un ruido bastante molesto la había despertado, su celular, su teléfono y la puerta de su departamento no la dejaban dormir, abrió los ojos y los tallo de inmediato con sus patas, observo a su alrededor un momento y volvió a fijar su mirada a su celular que vibraba sin parar, observo el nombre de quien llamaba…

— ¿Jack? —sus nervios la despertaron por completo, había quedado con él para salir a algún lado, pero en algún momento se había quedado dormida, respondió de inmediato— H-hola —titubeo, que vergüenza más grande.

— Skye. ¿Dónde estás? Te llame varias veces y no respondías —escucho la voz tranquila de su compañero, no sonaba molesto así que eso la tranquilizo.

— Estoy en mi departamento… —susurro percatándose de que quien se encontraba tocando a la puerta era él.

— Entonces… ¿Podrías abrirme? —pregunto, vamos que para Jack le resultaba curioso que no le hubiera abierto e incluso tenía una pequeña teoría de lo que había pasado.

— ¡Cla-claro! ¡Espera un momento! —bajo de su cama con velocidad y corrió hasta la puerta principal, cuando recordó algo importante, no se había vestido— ¡Espérame! —grito olvidando que aún lo tenía en llamada y dejo su celular en una pequeña mesa que tenía a un lado de la puerta.

La pobre zorra corrió gritando nerviosa lo tope que era hasta su habitación y tomo lo primero que encontró que combinara, aparte de que no necesitara plancharse.

Jack por su parte escuchaba curioso las quejas de ella y así fue hasta que la escucho abriendo la puerta del departamento.

— Ho-hola —sonrió con nerviosismo abriendo por completo la puerta y encontrándose frente a frente a su amado.

— Hola… —susurro él observándola, por como la había escuchado quejándose hace un momento sabía que no estaba arreglada para la ocasión, pero para él siempre se veía muy linda. La zorra vestía un pantalón pegado rosa pastel y una blusa aqua de manga corta y botones, se encontraba un poco arrugada, pero era poco perceptible.

— Perdón por hacerte esperar —susurro sin moverse de la puerta para invitarlo a pasar. Era curioso, pero Jack se veía bastante cansado e incluso su traje estaba hecho un pequeño desastre, su corbata estaba torcida, algunos botones de su camisa estaban abiertos y la misma se encontraba desfajada, su saco tenia uno que otro manchón y las mangas estaban remangadas, era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero le gustaba, debajo de su pelaje se sonrojo un poco.

— Descuida —había valido la pena, eso era lo que quería decir, pero sus nervios lo estaban matando.

— Oh, lo siento, puedes pasar —ella se percató de lo boba que debía de verse parada en la puerta sin invitarlo a pasar.

— Gracias… —sonrió él al percatarse de que sus miradas se cruzaban, estaba nervioso y seguramente si no fuera tan bueno actuando sus piernas estarían temblando cual gelatina.

Ambos entraron al departamento y se sentaron en el sofá, era un poco pesado intentar comenzar algún tipo de conversación, pues ambos se derretían por dentro, simplemente miraban fijamente sus reflejos en la pantalla del televisor.

 ** _"Puedes entrevistar criminales, disparar a sangre fría, saltar de aviones, hacer acrobacias extremas, defender a media Zootopia, pero… ¿No puedes decirle a la chica que amas lo que sientes por ella? ¡Vaya macho estas hecho!"_** Se quejaba mentalmente Jack mientras repentinamente veía el reflejo de su amada, el cual paraba de ver segundos después, era imposible, estaba demasiado nervioso para tan siquiera decir algo y aparte que ese algo no fuera referente al trabajo.

 _"Vamos… di algo"_ Por su parte la zorra igual se carcomía la mente pensando algo bueno para decir, pero no, estaba como idiota mirando a la nada pensando en lo bien que se veía su compañero.

— ¡Jack/Skye! —hablaron al mismo tiempo aumentando sus nervios y callándolos automáticamente para que el otro hablara, una sonrisa nerviosa se escapó de los labios de la depredadora.

— Sabes, cuando te llame pensé que no aceptarías —susurro tomando el valor suficiente para ser honesta con él, no le era fácil e incluso para controlar todos los nervios que la invadían había comenzado a jugar con la bastilla de su blusa, moviéndola sin parar suavemente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —cuestiono el volteando a verla y notar como jugaba nerviosa. Le parecía extraña la pregunta pues después de todo eran compañeros y nunca le molestaría salir con ella.

— No lo sé… Es raro que salgamos fuera del trabajo —seguía hablando bajo sin despegar la mirada de sus patas, había comenzado a sincerarse mucho pero tampoco quería controlarlo— Creí que te podría molestar o algo así… —agrego al fin decidiéndose por voltear a ver a Jack, pero aquel cruce de miradas había sido tan fugas, después de todo le era imposible verlo a los ojos, más cuando en cuanto lo mirara perdería por completo la máscara que tenía siempre ante él.

— Nu-nunca me molestaría pasar tiempo contigo… —apenas termino de hablar Skye, el pequeño mamífero se acercó a ella y tomo su pata, la voz del chico temblaba, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron pudo ver una expresión que desconocía de ella— Me… Gusta… Estar contigo… —titubeo apretando tan solo un poco más la pata de su compañera, quien tan solo se inmuto un poco al escuchar sus palabras, por un momento hubiera deseado que se trataran de una confesión de amor, pero descarto la opción, era imposible.

Jack no recibió respuesta y no lo haría, su compañera estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos. Sin soltar su pata bajo del sillón hasta quedar al nivel de sus rodillas, donde intento volver a cruzar la mirada con la zorra.

— Skye… —susurro con ternura su nombre, sonriendo levemente. Apenas ella había escuchado su nombre volteo a verlo.

— ¿S-sí? —pregunto musito lentamente mirando a su amado, todo le parecía un sueño y de verdad temía seguir aun dormida.

— Amm yo… —comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo terminando por sacar una pequeña cajita dorada, los ojos de la chica se abrieron por completo y se mantuvo en un dilema por que ver, si a Jack o el regalo que tenía frente a ella— Yo… compre esto para ti… —titubeo soltando la pata de la depredadora para comenzar a abrir la pequeña caja, donde dentro descansaba un pequeño collar en forma de mariposa con pequeñas joyas de color celeste.

— ¿Pa-para mí? ¿Po-por qué? —estaba que no cabía en sus nervios, tanto que comenzó a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría y nerviosismo— No es mi cumpleaños —dijo de forma estúpida, riéndose suavemente y volteando a ver a Jack.

— Lo se… —susurro el encarando una tierna sonrisa y sacando el collar de su caja, para segundos después colocárselo a la zorra en su cuello, para él, ella se veía hermosa, tal vez más que eso… Sin resistir a lo que vendría e implorando que no fuera a terminar golpeado.

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la zorra hasta estar tan cerca que acabo plantándole un suave y tierno beso, su compañera se sorprendió notablemente de lo que estaba pasando, pero no se resistió, cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por lo que estaba sucediendo… No era un sueño. ¿Verdad?

—Me gustas Skye… —dijo Jack una vez que se habían separado, susurrando lentamente sin despegar la mirada de su amada. Sus ojos brillaron y segundos después pequeños brotes de lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de los mismos, ella sonrió.

— ¡A mí también me gustas! —sin esperárselo la zorra se lanzó contra su amado ocasionando que ambos cayeran al piso de forma instantánea, para robarle un beso en cuanto se recuperaron de la caída.

Estaban un poco incrédulos de lo que acababa de suceder, tanto zorra como liebre sonreían momentáneamente cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, vamos que jamás en sus vidas habían pensado compartir una relación así entre ellos, todo lo que hacían ellos era simplemente profesional e incluso cuando habían formado equipo tuvieron demasiados pleitos por cosas insignificantes.

— ¡Espera, espera! ¿Estuviste horas haciendo fila en el DMV por qué el jefe no pago una multa? —comento Skye mirando entre incrédula y divertida a su compañero, quien después de un tiempo juntos había comenzado a contarle su increíble aventura siendo multado y pagando multas— ¡Por cierto! —exclamo emocionada recordando algo importante— ¿Qué se siente conducir el auto del jefe? ¡Debe ser genial! ¿No? —en el momento que la depredadora comenzó a hablar de coches, la liebre sonrió y rio un poco en su interior, su afición por los automóviles era bastante curiosa. Para él conducirlo había sido muy normal.

La conversación entre ellos no era nada del otro mundo, aunque acababan de declarar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, tal vez en los primeros minutos parecían adolescentes teniendo su primer amor, pero tenían un par de años siendo compañeros, así que el momento estúpido no les había durado más de treinta minutos.

Optaron por hacer algo simple juntos, buscaron ingredientes en el refrigerador y decidieron alguna receta que cocinar los dos, aunque cierta liebre era mala hasta para cortar zanahorias y la zorra amablemente se había ofrecido a guiar su pata de la forma correcta para mostrarle como debería hacerse.

 _Ese había sido su muy importante San Valentín._

 _Un San Valentín que, aunque a muchos les pareciera inútil, había ocasiones donde era motivo para demostrar cariño por quien se aprecia y para otros más, día en el que se agarra el valor para decir cosas que jamás podrías hacer en situaciones normales. Independientemente de la especie, del tamaño y de la situación por la que se esté pasando, hay que disfrutar el amor, amor de pareja, amor de amigos, amor de familia, amor por uno mismo..._

 _¿Qué por qué hablo de una festividad de febrero en pleno marzo?_

 _Porque cualquier día es bueno para que se celebre el amor y disfrutes el día con quien amas, después de todo, la vida es pasajera..._

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el capitulo extra!**


	6. Especial Extra

**Escrito por:** _Rene18 (la mayor parte) y Victorique (un poco :v)_

 **Supervisado, aprovado y beteado por:** _Alex Land, The Chronicler Fox y Leonardo Leto_

 _¡Bienvenidos al capitulo extra!_

* * *

Nos encontramos en la gran urbe de Zootopia, en lo que a primera vista se podría decir que era una mañana como cualquier otra, sin embargo, según las tiendas ese día el amor flotaba en el aire, ese día un sinfín de animales estaría profesando su amor y sus distintas pasiones de formas diferentes a objetivos diferentes, gran parte de la población llevaba días, semanas, incluso meses preparando todo para este gran día, en especial 1/3 de la población estaría muy ajetreada ese día.

Y si hablo de la mayor parte de la población masculina. "Y puede que una que otra hembra desorientada también." Muchos comprarían flores, chocolates y perfumes para obsequiarlos como muestra de afecto, otros comprarían muebles, autos o hasta departamentos con el mismo fin, habría algunos que hasta profesarían su amor con un hermoso anillo de diamantes de tres veces el valor de su sueldo, algunos afortunados tendrían "Rikos" regalos como agradecimientos, algunos otros menos afortunados habían empezados con los "agradecimientos" desde el día anterior, pero afrontémoslo, una buena parte estarían solos en su casa viendo teles y comiendo golosinas que se auto-regalaron para no sentirse totalmente excluidos.

Sin embargo de momento nos enfocaremos solo en un pequeño hogar de la Sabana Central, en una de las habitaciones de dicha casa una joven Nutria abría sus ojos con cierto pesar, lentamente se sentó sobre la cama, aparto su cobija y empezó a estirarse mientras largos y tendidos bostezos salían de su hocico, se terminó de parar de su cama sin muchas ganas, para comenzar a caminar, pero de pronto un fuerte sonido retumbo por todo el piso, era ella quien tropezó con sus zapatos a los que nunca vio hasta estar de cara al suelo.

— ¡Victorique! ¡¿Qué fue ese golpe que escuche?! ¿Paso algo? —La vos de otra nutria, ya mayor se escuchó provenir desde la cocina de ese hogar.

— ¡Nooo, Mamáa!… ¡No pasó nada! Solo… Tumbe mi silla sin querer —Respondió la joven nutria mientras se levantaba, se sobaba un poco su rostro para mitigar el dolor e iba a tomar sus gafas para no cometer de nuevo el mismo error.

— Eso no se escuchó como una silla cayendo —Respondió la señora en base a su vasta experiencia.

— ¡Pues eso fue Maa! ¡Y por favor ya no preguntes! —Exclamaba ahora la joven nutria intentando evadir el tema y seguir con su inicio de mañana.

El resto de su rutina matutina prosiguió de forma normal, cepillar sus dientes, bañarse, cepillar su pelaje, vestirse con una blusa manga larga de color gris y un jeans vaqueros para el día, ir a desayunar, discutir con sus hermanitos, los cuales por cierto eran más altos que ella ya que era bastante baja para su edad, después de tomar su desayuno y colgarse su maletín negro de tela salió a la parada de autobús a esperar el transporte que la llevaría a su universidad.

Mientras esperaba, no dudo en ponerse al corriente con el chat que compartida con su grupo de amigos en Pawnbook, un par de carcajadas se les escaparon por la ocurrencia de algunos de los miembros, charlo un rato con un par de ellos que de milagro estaban conectados a pesar de lo temprano que era, finalmente llego su autobús se subió, tomo asiento en la parte más alejada de modo que hubiera la menor posibilidad que alguien quisiese compartir asiento con ella, en todo caso se aseguraría de estar frente a la ventana para evitar cualquier molestia de más.

El resto de su mañana y la primera mitad de su tarde pasaron sin pena ni gloria, muchas clases, un par de exámenes, una que otra profesora gruñona y una compañera de universidad que protestaba por los derechos de las féminas a que sus cuerpos no sean vistos solo como objetos sexuales, por cierto, esta chica estudiaba leyes y estaba bien vestida, nada como las locas que van desnudarse en el metro, obviamente la mayoría de los mamíferos ni le prestaban atención.

Finalmente, su hora de salida llego, ya siendo poco más de las 3 de la tarde, llamo a un buen amigo suyo, estaba algo extrañada de no saber de el en todo el día y siendo que era 14 de febrero, además de que él tenía pareja de menos quería hacer acto de presencia para preguntarle cómo le iba.

— Vamos… Contesta… —Decía Victorique al aire algo molesta ya por su segunda video-llamada, hasta que por fin el sujeto contesto—¡Ah! Hola Alexandre. ¿Cómo estás? ¿No interrumpo algo verdad? —

—¡Oh! ¡Hola Vic! ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó casi por reflejo cuando vio a la nutria en su aparato—No te preocupes, no interrumpes nada y pues, estoy bien, dentro de lo posible—

—¿Dentro de lo posible? Espera. ¿Por qué tienes un ojo morado? ¿Qué te paso? —Cuestiono primeramente la nutria bastante preocupada al verlo, después de todo era San Valentín y se supone que el estaría sano, feliz y contento, celebrando con su novia o algo por los estilos. -Y pues. ¿Qué está haciendo tu novia? Que no te está consolando en un día como hoy—

—No sé, ni quiero saber, a decir verdad, Vic, terminamos ayer —Confesó el conejo a través de la pantalla. -Así que ya vez, estoy aquí en el Zoo-tacos cerca de Rodencia comiendo en solo—

—¡Espera! ¡¿Estas en el de Rodencia?! —Cuestiono la nutria algo sorprendida— ¡Estoy cerca, así que ahora nos vemos y me cuentas toda la historia cara a cara! —

Tal y como dijo la Nutria estaba cerca, de hecho solo le basto tomar un taxi y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba entrando por las puertas del restaurante de comidas rápidas especializado en tacos, encontró al conejo con un ojo morado sentado en una mesita para dos con un almuerzo a medio comer, vistiendo una camisa azul manga larga a cuadros, un pantalón de tela negro y una cara de pocos ánimos, ambos se saludaron con un abrazo y el típico besito de mejilla antes de tomar asiento y ponerse a charlar.

—Pide los tacos que te gusten y algún buen postre, insisto, me sobra dinero y seria genial que me ayudaras a gastar un poco —Declaro el conejo blanco intentando disimular un poco el que la estaba invitando a almorzar.

—Ok, me sacrificare por ti esta vez, pero me debes una —Respondió la nutria a la vez que le giñaba un ojo— Pero, primero lo primero, vamos cuéntame. ¿Qué paso? —

—Bueno… Realmente preferiría no hablar mucho de esto…—Respondió el conejo incomodo, parecía un poco molesto, pero igual continuo— Bueno, para resumir… Ella… Ella no… Bueno… Volviendo de una acampada familiar… Ya sabes esa que hacen mis padres y hermanos todos los años, pues llegue antes nuestro departamento con un ramo de rosas blancas… Sus favoritas… —Alexandre intentaba permanecer tan fuerte como le fuese posible pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un atisbo de rabia y dolor en sus palabras— Quería darle una sorpresa, pero al final el sorprendido fui yo, me la encontré en la cama, con otra hembra, una lince… Al final me enfurecí intente interponerme, termine echándolas de casa y la lince me golpeo mientras las sacaba diciéndome que era un patán…—

—Oh… De veras lo siento Alex…— Respondió al Nutria visiblemente preocupada.

—Lo peor no fue eso… Lo peor es que ahora anda acusándome de abusivo y degenerado en las redes sociales… Como sea, heme aquí triste pensando en ella mientras ella de seguro está pasándola bien con su lince… —Comentaba ahora Alex un tanto más molesto— Lo último que hizo fue aparecer desnuda en el metro hablando mal de mí…

—¡¿Disculpa?!- Cuestiono nuevamente la nutria con la incredulidad dibujada en su rostro.

—Bueno si, eso, se unió a un grupo de feminazis y hoy mismo apareció en el metro desnuda reclamando sobre los derechos de las féminas, que su cuerpo no es un objeto sexual, que su novio fue un desgraciado, que gracias a Dios su nueva novia siempre estuvo allí, que los machos esto y aquello —Respondió el conejo todavía molesto de solo recordar la sorpresa que se había llevado en el noticiero matutino.

La nutria trato con todas sus fuerzas de usar su mejor cara de póker y no reírse, sin embargo al cabo de pocos segundos las sonoras carcajadas de Victorique se escuchaban por todo el lugar, más de una vez trato de parar, ya que además de las miradas de todos los comensales que estaban sobre ella, tampoco quería hacer sentir peor a su amigo, sin embargo las risas pudieron más que ella, al cabo de uno minutos cuando finalmente pudo calmarse luego de casi ahogarse más de una vez la pequeña nutria pudo más o menos calmarse y comenzar a hablar.

—Espera, espera. ¡Espera! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que fue tu novia por casi un año, mientras te engañaba con otra hembra y ahora anda desnudándose en público por las faminazis?!— Musitó la nutria tan bajo como le fue posible con lágrimas en sus ojos y un cierto dolor en su abdomen mientras veía a su amigo bastante divertida.

—Sí, ríete, esto no podría empeorar más, así que. ¿Qué más da? —Respondió el conejo un tanto sarcástico por no decir algo enfadado.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no quise, no pude evitarlo…— Decía la nutria entre risas ya que por más que trataba estas no dejaban de salir a pesar de la pena y sobre todo el dolor de su abdomen, un par de minutos más le fueron necesarios para serenarse, y luego de pensarlo un poco digo— Disculpa Alex, la verdad no sé qué decirte, no puedo ni imaginarme como debes estarte sintiendo, sé que como tu amiga debí reaccionar un poco mejor, pero la verdad es que esto fue… Bastante inesperado y más o menos me sobrepaso, de veras lo siento Alex…—

—Bueno —Respondió el conejo blanco esbozando una ligera sonrisa. -Eso ya es algo, y no te preocupes, no es que hubiese esperado otra reacción ni nada— Comentaba mientras dejaba escapar un par de risitas. -De hecho, de no haberme pasado a mí de seguro estaría riéndome, porque lo admito, todo esto es bastante cómico. Hehe—

Después de eso, Alexandre sugirió ir a pedir la comida de la nutria y pedirse un postre para él, con lo cual esperaba dejar el tema de lado y alejarlo de su cabeza, aunque fuese por un momento, al final Victorique sí que tenía hambre, pidió dos tacos, una chalupa y un burrito, todo acompañado de un buen refresco y aros de cebolla, al conejo por su lado le tranquilizaba bastante verla devorar todo como si fuera el último día de su vida mientras charlaban de temas al azar y cosas sin sentido, apenas si toco su postre.

Luego de media hora de estar en eso ya como a las 4PM Victorique volvió a tocar el tema haciendo una curiosa sugerencia que en un principio Alexandre encontró incomoda y la clasifico como "Muy mala idea."

—Lo digo en serio, creo que deberíamos contarle —Sugería la nutria con la firme creencia de que eso los ayudaría. -Después de todo él era al que más le agradaba Karen y no dejaba de molestarlos a ambos con que se casaran, creo que él debería saberlo. Además, quiero ver su cara cuando sepa que su idea del "amor perfecto entre conejos" no sirvió—

-Bueno si, supongo que valdría la pena ver que dice —Respondió el conejo todavía bastante incomodo con la sola idea de tener que contarle eso, pero finalmente pensó que ya el mal estaba hecho y conociendo a su amigo se iba a enterar de todos modos, así que, si de menos ahora podían sacarle algún consejo, no estaría del todo mal. -Ok, ok. Adelante, llámalo, se burlará de mí de todos modos…—

—Sí, es lo más seguro, pero valdrá la pena por ver su cara, al ver lo "bien" que los ligo— Respondió Victorique mientras sacaba su teléfono y volvía a hacer otra video llamada… Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos vemos como la cara de un mono aparece al otro lado de la pantalla— ¡Hola René! ¿Cómo estás? —

— Hey, hola Vic, buenos días —Respondió el mono sonriendo— Ando genial, mi cadera me está matando, pero por lo demás, todo bien aquí haciendo el desayuno—

— Espera. ¿Cómo que el desayuno? ¿El almuerzo querrás decir? Y hasta para eso es muy tarde—Cuestionaba la Nutria un tanto confusa.

—Bueno… Digamos que ayer tuve una agitada tarde y noche… Y madrugada… Esta mañana también fue bastante agitada… Nos desmayamos a eso de las 11. Creo... —Explicaba el mono un tanto confuso intentando re-memorizar su noche anterior— Como sea, acabo de despertar, así que, para mí, es el desayuno—

—Ok… Demasiada información…- Respondió la nutria con cierta incomodidad marcada en su rostro. Todo por cierto se escuchaba perfectamente en el speaker del teléfono, a lo cual ella decidió bajar un poco el volumen para evitarse más penas. -Bueno espero que tu cadera mejore, la cosa es, que Alex y yo quisiéramos pedir tu opinión sobre algo— Declaro la Nutria en lo que se acercaba al conejo para permitir que este fuera visible en la video llamada.

—¿Land? ¿Qué diablos te paso? ¿Te caíste en el baño o algo así? ¿Qué diablos haces con Vic? A todo esto. ¿No se supone que ibas a salir de paseo con Karen hoy? —Cuestiono el mono un tanto confuso mientras los veía— Espérenme un momentito… —Dijo el mono mientras usaba el trípode de su forro para dejar el celular sobre la meseta y seguir cocinando a la vez que hablaran— Ok, ahora sí. ¿Qué fue? Alex finalmente declaro su amor prohibido hacia ti Vic y Karen lo golpeo por eso o. ¿Paso algo más? —

—¡No! ¡Grandísimo tonto! —Respondió la nutria algo sonrojada. —¡Lo que paso es que se dejaron! Bueno, más bien el Alex termino la relación… Por cierto, lindo delantal—

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es nuevo! Y gracias Vic, yo también creo que me queda precioso— Respondió el mono afeminando un tanto su tono de voz a la vez que mostraba su delantal rosa a la cámara y rompía un par de huevos para meterlos en el sartén y empezar a batirlos allí junto a algunos vegetales—¿Espera dejaste ir a Karen, así como así? ¿Con lo genial que es? A ver Land, dime. ¿Qué paso? —

—Meh, ayer me encontré a Karen en mi cama con una lince, al parecer estuvo engañándome con ella por meses— Respondido el conejo de la manera más seria y seca que le fue posible— Y lo último fue que se unió a las feminazis y pareció en un video desnuda en el metro criticándome esta mañana…—

—¿Espera que? ¡¿En serio?! — Respondió el mono con su rostro mostrando una mezcla entre incredulidad y burla. —¡Oh! ¡Es en serio! ¡Ya veo por qué me caía tan bien esa conejita blanca! ¡HaHAhAaAHaHaHaHAHahAhA!~ —Como lo hiciera Vic antes era ahora el mono quien se reía a carcajadas a través de la pantalla, luego saco una Tablet reviso el muro de la susodicha coneja, para encontrarse con el video casi al inicio, como se imaginaran luego de verlos las carcajeadas siguieron. —¡¿En serio luego de engañarte en tu propia cama va y se desnuda junto a su novia en público para criticar el tamaño de tu ya sabes?! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡HHAHAHAHA! —

Y seguía carcajeándose el primate hasta que por accidente se dejó caer encima el contenido de su sartén haciéndolo arrojarla por los aires junto a su Tablet y gritar como una niña al sentir el aceite caliente a través de su ropa, en lo que se quitaba su camisa esta toco la lumbre de la estufa encendiéndose por lo que los próximos minutos se le podía ver gritando como loco mientras intentaba apagar su ropa y evitar quemar toda la cocina con ellas, luego de que la manguerita del fregadero llegara al rescate el mono finalmente pudo controlar el fuego no sin dejar un par de manchas negras en la pared detrás de él y el piso.

—¡RENÉ! ¡René! — Victorique había estado gritando a través del celular el cual seguía transmitiendo la video-llamada—¡¿Cómo estas René?! ¡¿Te quemaste?! —

—Finalmente… —Musito el mono luciendo bastante agitado. —Sí, sí, estoy bien… Ahora tengo que limpiar todo esto. Así que al punto. ¿Qué querían ustedes dos? —

—Bueno, eso. Queríamos saber si tienes algún consejo o sugerencia para lidiar con esto— Respondió la nutria un tanto apenada.

—Pss… ¿Eso? —Respondió el mono a modo de burla mientras empezaba su labor de limpieza— Es simple. Alex: Tu estas depre por que descubrirte que Karen te engañaba con una lince. Y tu Vic: Estas igual porque terminaste con tu novio hace como una semana —Afirmaba el mono mientras veía como sus amigos se sorprendían, en especial cierta nutria que no pensó que él sacaría eso a la luz, agradeció el color de su pelaje que de menos disimulaba su sonrojo— A ninguno de los dos les conviene seguir ahogándose en sus pensamientos y el día de hoy no ayuda. ¡Así que dejen de estar allí perdiendo el tiempo y aprovechen lo que queda del día para salir por ahí a divertirse! Ya sea como amigos o no, la verdad no me importa. ¡Solo vayan y diviértanse! —

—… ¡Espera! ¿Dejaste a tu novio? —Cuestionaba el conejo un tanto sorprendió ahora que había procesado todo lo que el mono había vociferado.

—¡RENÉ! —Exclamo la Nutria bastante avergonzada y algo enojada. —¡Bu-bueno! Pues sí, tuvimos una pelea hace poco y pues no quería hablar mucho al respecto…—titubeo ella observando pensativa el piso.

—Sí, sí, sí. Ya podrán charlar los dos de los afortunados que son de estar juntos los dos y sin compromiso cuando se estén besuqueando más tarde— Comentaba el mono sin muchas ganas mientras seguía limpiando— Como sea. ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan a divertirse! Bueno yo ya me voy, todavía tengo que limpiar todo esto y hacer el desayuno para nosotros dos, también debería beber muchos líquidos y consumir azucares si quiero pasar de hoy— Mencionaba René por el teléfono llamando la atención de ambos, lo cual cierta nutria agradeció puesto que con algo de suerte su compañero no mencionaría más el tema de su rompiente y podrían concentrarse en el de él— Oh, por cierto, don Alexandre. Si no les cuentas al grupo de degenerados sobre tu "ex-novia loca" lo hare yo. Y ustedes saben cómo soy. Tienes 30 minutos, Bye. —

Terminó de hablar el mono y se cortó la llamada, un silencio sepulcral se apodero de ambos luego de semejante huracán, Alex no estaba aún seguro de cómo proceder y Victorique estaba maldiciendo su propia torpeza al siquiera haber contemplado la tonta idea de llamar al mono por esparcir el chisme, no solo se había burlado, sino que también la había puesto en evidencia y aunque su sugerencia no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, no estaba segura de que estaría pensando su compañero.

— Y bueno…— Dijo Alexandre tratando de romper el frio hielo que se había formado hacía ya un par de minutos— Ya que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer… ¿Quieres salir un rato conmigo Vic? —

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Cl-claro! —Respondió la nutria un tanto nerviosa y sorprendida—Me encantara salir contigo un rato —susurro acomodando un poco sus gafas— ¡Ya sabes! ¡Como amigos! —

— ¡Cla-claro! —Decía ahora el conejo un tanto nervioso también— Solo dos amigos saliendo y divirtiéndose un rato —Rio apenado— ¡No es como que tú y yo pudiéramos tener algo más que una amistad! —

Victorique estaba por decir algo, pero su celular sonó, un mensaje privado le había llegado a su Wildapp, era René quien le mando un mensaje dirigido a ambos, esta a su vez decidió leerlo en voz alta. "PD: Si me ven en silla de ruedas los próximos días, ya saben que fue." Ambos se miraron entre ellos bastante extrañados. "PD2: Aun no veo el comentario del Alex anunciando su recién ganada soltería."

Ante esto, para quitárselo de encima el conejo anuncio lo sucedido en el chat de Pawnbook que todos compartían, comentarios de burla y fotocapturas del video no se hicieron esperar, incluso aparecieron por ahí uno que otro comentario de apoyo y solidaridad por la mala suerte del conejo, pero en su mayoría puro relajo.

Después de todo eso, ambos estaban decididos de disfrutar lo más que pudieran el resto del día, el conejito se llevó a la nutria a pasear en una de las plazas más exclusivas de toda la urbe, Zootropolis la plaza que prácticamente lo tenía todo, pisos y pisos de tiendas, restaurantes, salas de entretenimiento, cines, etc. Entre dicho entretenimiento había un piso entero dedicado a los videojuegos y juegos de roll de realidad aumentada, ya saben cosas como cascos de visión, juegos de armas laces con chalecos, juegos de baile, etc.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en para toda la tarde allí, jugaron de todo, desde videojuegos en máquinas, bailes en grupo como Wild Dance, campañas de guerra en la zona de armas lacers, juegos de mesa, eh incluso probaron la nueva Miautendo Shith, luego de eso ya estando bastante agitados bajaron al área de comidas, el conejo volvió a insistir en invitar la cena, cenaron en Jonny Rollers, uno de los restaurantes más finos, famoso por sus finas ensaladas, sus mariscos, y sus picaderas, Quipes de queso, pizzas, Croquetas y bolitas de papas con queso, entre otras todas sin un gramo de carne, a menos que el cliente así lo quisiera.

El conejo pidió para si una pizza de camarones, mientras que la nutria quiso probar los mejillones, mientras cenaban las conversaciones casuales y sin sentido volvieron, finalmente parece que la salida estaba dando sus resultados, ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en sus problemas ni menos aún en el sobresalto que había tenido con la llamada a cierto pervertido, luego de la cena Vic arrastro al conejo a una heladería donde ella insistió en invitar los helados.

Mientras se los comían, Vic pudo notar como las barquillas de helado no eran el fuerte del conejo, Alex en un principio intento cómeselas con una cuchara, pero cuando tiro la bola de helado que iba arriba, Victorique le quito la cuchara y le pidió comérsela como se supone que deberían de ser, con su hocico, el conejo de mala gana acepto sabiendo lo que esto significaba, no tardo mucho para que la nutria viera el motivo de su negativa anterior.

Verán por su pequeño hocico de conejo le era muy difícil comer de esa forma sin embarrar su nariz, la nutria solo pudo reír al ver esto, uso sus pequeñas patas para limpiar la nariz de su amigo y luego se lamio el helado de ellas para probarlo.

— Oye. ¡Sabe muy rico tu helado! —Exclamo ella mirando sonriente a su amigo, bastante inconsciente de lo que acababa de hacer, él conejo simplemente la observo apenado— ¿Pasa algo? —Curiosa ladeo un poco su cabeza, siendo incapaz de entender el por qué su compañero la veía de aquella forma.

— ¡Nada, nada! Te gusta mucho el helado. ¿Verdad? —La nutria esbozo una enorme sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza para poco después seguir comiendo su golosina.

— Me gustan mucho las cosas heladas —Menciono mirando fijamente su helado que estaba a punto de terminarse— Es una pena que se acaben tan pronto… —Susurro con tristeza haciendo un pequeño puchero, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

— ¿Quieres del mío? —El conejo pregunto con desinterés estirando su pata para entregar el helado. Los ojos de la joven nutria brillaron de alegría.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Para mí! —Lo miro con incredulidad y emoción.

— Nop. ¡Es mío! ¡Hahahaha! —Comenzó a reír de forma impulsiva, molestando a su amiga por la mala broma que le había jugado. Una mirada de enorme desprecio fue dirigida hacía el conejo y antes de que tranquilizara su risa pudo sentir como algo helado caía en su cabeza, para especificar se trataba de lo poco que quedaba del helado de la nutria. E incluso había presionado con más fuerza para romper la barquilla en su cabeza.

— Dulce venganza —Menciono ella alegre encogiéndose de hombros y mirando con una sonrisa llena de malicia a su amigo— ¡Y nunca antes mejor dicho! —Apenas termino por decir aquello comenzó a reír sin detenerse, observando como el helado escurría por la cabeza de su compañero hasta su hocico.

— Nutria malvada… —Susurro molesto quitándose la barquilla de la cabeza, así como tomando una servilleta y comenzar a limpiar su pelaje, despeinándose un poco.

— Lindo peinado —Sonrió, observando el estilo tan gracioso de su amigo.

El tiempo no paso en vano, pues las bromas de ese estilo eran comunes entre ellos y acabaron arreglando el pleito con rapidez, terminando todo en un recuerdo que les causaría increíbles carcajadas, más que nada a la nutria que adoraba molestarlo y vengarse de vez en cuando de ciertas cosas que le decía.

Ambos decidieron seguir con los planes improvisados que tenían, el cual consistía en ver la película de un tigre boxeador llamada "Just Zoo it!" la cual había sido muy esperada durante el año pasado, sin mencionar que las ventas de laquilla y la critica la tenían en un pedestal, los motivos del conejo para verla eran muy variados, desde la trama, hasta varios personajes o incluso actores, lo que motivo a la joven nutria fue el tigre que hacia el papel principal Silvestre Claws, un famoso actor muy cotizado y declarado por varias revistas como uno de los machos más sexys del mundo.

La película fue todo lo que todos esperaban y mucho más, hubo de todo, desde escenas de acción y romance, hasta dramas desgarradores y temas homosexuales, a ambos les gusto, tal vez un poco más al conejo que a la nutria, pues la última se había quedado dormida minutos antes del final. Cosa que había terminado con el macho llevando a su amiga tomados de la pata para que esta no acabara chocando contra alguien o cayendo por las escaleras.

—Oh, vaya, así que eso es lo que ustedes hacen cuando están solos eh —Dijo un Coywolf. "Hibrido lobo-coyote." Que se venía acercando con una gran sonrisa pícara en su rostro— Se nota que no pierdes el tiempo Nutria malvada—

—Díganos, si estamos interrumpiendo algo, bien podremos irnos —Mencionaba ahora un Zorro que venía junto al hibrido, de nombre David.

—Vamos, vamos, déjenlos, no les arruinen el momento —Decía ahora un oso que venía acompañado de una pareja de lobos quienes no tardaron en saludar también. El oso correspondía al nombre de Leonardo, al igual que uno de los dos lobos. Mientras que la loba que venía con ellos correspondía al nombre Iva.

— ¿Nick? ¿David? Wow, también están los dos Leonardos e Iva. ¿Tú también? —Cuestionaba Vic un tanto asombrada, pero sobre todo confusa de ver a los amigos de su chat de Pawnbook allí. Por un momento la pobre había pensado que se trataba de un sueño.

—Nosotros ya veníamos para aquí de todos modos —Aclaro la loba mientras le sonreía.

—Esperen. ¿René vino con ustedes? —Preguntó Alexandre un tanto curioso y nervioso al momento de darse cuenta que continuaba tomándole la pata a su amiga, pata que soltó con rapidez e intentando que nadie se percatara.

—No, no pudo venir —Aclaro el lobo un tanto incómodo— Dijo algo de sus caderas y la noche, la verdad no entendí —

Luego de los saludos de turno, un par de explicaciones, así como una charla picara innecesaria por parte de Nick, el pequeño grupo opto por salir del cine e ir por algo de comer, en lo que Alex y Vic esperaban a sus amigos, puesto que el hambre que tenían era poca, el cansancio y la falta de sueño pudo con ambos, terminando por dormir juntos uno recostado sobre del otro, tan pacíficos, tan lindos juntos, tan vulnerables.

Sus amigos quienes regresaban con sus charolas llenas de comida chatarra no pudieron evitar enternecerse al ver la escena, así mismo tampoco pudieron resistir la tentación de fotografiarlos, una de esas fotos llego a parar al celular de cierto mono, el cuál no tardo en editarla para hacerla lo más romántica y picara que le fuese posible y luego ir a la página de Pawnbook que administraban esos dos, y ponerla como foto de portada así como armar todo el escándalo que le fuese posible en torno a la pareja, ustedes se podrán imaginar sus caras al despertar al día siguiente y ver todo ese mar de mensajes y comentarios que les habían caído por Pawnbook.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Y... Vaya... Ahora si... Con esto doy por terminado el especial de San Valentin, este ultimo capitulo como lo mencione allá arriba fue escrito por Rene18 autor de La real utopia, fanfic que esta en sus comienzos y si les intereza, pasarse a echarle una leidita :3_

 _Muchas gracias a los que estuvieron leyendo cada capitulo, así como dejando su comentario... De verdad lo agradezo mucho y si una vez terminado alguien más se lo encuentra y tuvo el gusto de leer hasta aqui e igual comentar, muchas muchas gracias por todo..._

 _Fue muy lindo hacer ese pequeño especial que se extendio más de lo esperado y sobre todo que disfrute demasiado hacerlo._

 _Muchas gracias de nueva cuenta y nos vemos en algun otro fanfic ;)_


End file.
